When Boy Meets Girl
by Andress Jade
Summary: What if Niles and Daphne met as teenagers in high school? What will happen when boy meets girl? Will it be love at first sight? Are they destined to be together? The only way to find out is to read the story, please don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

When Boy Meets Girl

**I have wondered what it would have been like if Niles and Daphne would have met when they were teenagers. Imagine how different it would have been. I decided to write a story about it. I don't know if the story will be any good or if I will continue it, but I figured I would go ahead and write it while the idea is in my head. Please tell me what you think. I hope you like the title. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Niles Crane gathers up his things as he leaves algebra class. He leaves the classroom and with his books in his arms he walks the hallway to his locker with his head down. His mother always tells him to pay attention where he is walking instead of looking at his feet. That is how he always ends up running into someone or something and causing a big scene. He ends up getting teased as he is left alone to pick up his stuff off the floor. It isn't always a good thing to be one of the smartest kids in school. He constantly gets teased because of the clothes he wears, the music he listens to, and the way he talks. He would love it if he could be like the other kids for just one day. Niles finally makes to his locker when he thinks he hears someone yelling at him. He must be hearing things. He begins to unlock his locker when he suddenly gets a whiff of cherry bark and almonds and then he hears a girl's voice with a strong English accent.

"Hey, you dropped your calculator."

Niles looks up and sees the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in his life. She has a mane of beautiful brown hair that cascades down her shoulders in loose curls, her brown eyes are full of life and seem to sparkle, her lips are full and amazing, and her skin is so soft and slightly tanned. She is wearing a floral print dress that stops just above her knees, which are covered in brown stockings and end with her black Mary Jane's covering her feet. I bet her feet are just as beautiful as the rest of her. She is an absolute goddess.

"Hello?"

Niles is brought back to reality as she speaks to him with her beautiful English accent. Niles stands up.

"Sorry about that."

She smiles at him and holds her hand out with the calculator in it.

"You dropped your calculator."

Niles looks down at her hand and takes the calculator from her. Her hands are as soft as silk.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome; I figured you might want it. It will be a bit hard to do your homework without it."

Niles smiles.

"Yes, it will. It was very kind of you to bring it to me."

She smiles at him. She even has beautiful teeth.

He holds his hand out to her.

"My name is Niles, Niles Crane."

She takes her hand in his.

"I'm Daphne, Daphne Moon. It's nice to meet you, Niles Crane."

Daphne lets go of his hand and starts to walk away. Niles stops her.

"Daphne, would I be too forward as to ask you if I could walk you home after school?"

Daphne gives him a shy smile.

"You are not being too forward; I would love it if you could walk me home after school."

Niles gives her a smile.

"Great, I will meet you here after school then."

Daphne nods.

"Okay see you then, Niles."

His name sounds amazing on her lips.

Niles nods as he watches her walk away.

She has the most amazing walk, the most amazing smile, her accent is beautiful, and she is perfect!

Niles puts his hand against his chest to slow down his heartbeat.

"I think I'm in love."

Suddenly the bell rings, interrupting Niles from his thoughts. He gathers his things together as he heads to history class. He can't wait till after school. He is going to be walking a goddess home, a goddess named Daphne.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Niles never thought the school day would ever end. As much as he loves school, he couldn't wait till it was over. He knew why he felt this way; it was because he was going to be walking Daphne home. He makes sure he has all of his things together as he heads to his locker. He doesn't want to miss meeting Daphne. He maneuvers his way to his locker without tripping or running into anything, he attributes that to Daphne. She has made him more confident. He just loves everything about her; it was love at first sight. He can't explain it; there is just something about her that makes him feel good. She awakened something inside him that he has never felt before. No girl has ever given him a second glance, but Daphne; she took the time to bring his calculator to him and even introduced herself. She was even letting him walk her home. Life is good.

Niles pulls his genuine leather bag out of his locker and puts his books in it as he gets a whiff of cherry bark and almonds. It's Daphne, she's here. He turns his head and looks into the most beautiful brown eyes he's ever seen. He can't even speak.

"Hello, Niles." Daphne says with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Daphne."

Wow, she's a goddess.

"Are you ready to go?"

She breaks Niles from his thoughts.

"Yes, yes I am. Shall we go?"

Daphne nods as Niles puts his bag on his shoulder.

Daphne looks at Niles' bag.

"That's a very interesting looking bag."

Niles looks at Daphne and then down at his bag.

"Yes, its genuine leather made from the finest leather makers in the country."

"It's a bit fancy."

"Yes, quite."

There is a bit of an uncomfortable silence as they walk down the hallway to the exit.

"Let me get the door for you, Daphne."

Niles walks ahead of Daphne and opens the door for her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Niles smiles at Daphne as they walk down the steps and to the sidewalk. They walk in silence for a few minutes.

"It's quite a beautiful day today, isn't it?" Niles says breaking the silence.

"Yes it is." Daphne replies.

"So how long have you been in America?" Niles asks.

"I have been here for about a month."

"If you don't mind me asking, what made you come to America?"

"I came here alone, as part of the foreign exchange program."

"Really, you came to America all by yourself?"

Daphne nods.

"Yes."

"I think that's a brave and wonderful thing to do."

Daphne looks at Niles.

"You really think so?"

"Yes. I really admire that. I don't think I could do something like that, fly halfway around the world all by myself."

"Well thank you, Niles."

They smile at each other.

"I was happy to get out of England for awhile; I have always wanted to come to America. I had to get away from me brothers, they are so demanding."

"You have brothers?"

"Yes, eight of them, they are all older. I am the only girl and I hate it."

"I can imagine. I have an older brother myself. He's in college studying to be a psychiatrist."

"A psychiatrist, your brother must be very smart."

"Yes my brother and I both have very high IQ's. We get it from our mother. She's a psychiatrist, too."

"Your family sounds so fascinating. I hope to be able to meet them soon."

"That would be wonderful; I know they would love to meet you."

"So what does your dad do?"

"He's a policeman."

"A policeman, I thought he would be a doctor like your mum."

"No my dad is very blue collar. He and my mother met over a chalk outline of a murder victim. She was the psychiatrist assigned to the case. They fell in love at first sight."

"That is so sweet."

Daphne laughs as she grabs Niles arm and leans against him.

Her laugh is like music and her hair smells heavenly.

"Well, we're here. This is where I'm staying."

"This is where you are staying?"

"Yes, I'm living with a host family while I'm in America."

"Do you like it here?"

"Yes, they are very nice people and they have twin girls. They are so cute."

"It's nice of them to take you in while you are here."

"Yes, they chose me out of all the girls that came here."

"They made the right decision, Daphne."

Daphne gives Niles a shy smile.

"Well I better go in; I promised I would help with dinner. Thanks for walking me home, Niles."

"I was happy to do it. I would do anything for you."

Daphne leans in and gives Niles a kiss on the cheek and then runs up the steps. Niles places his hand on the spot and closes his eyes. He opens his after a moment and then stops Daphne before she goes inside.

"Daphne, would you like do have dinner at my house tomorrow night?"

Daphne looks back at Niles.

"I would love that!"

Niles grins.

"Great! I will see you at school tomorrow. Bye, Daphne."

"Bye Niles."

Daphne smiles at Niles for a moment before she opens the door and goes inside.

Niles watches Daphne go in and then drops his bag on the ground. He then does a funny dance with a cheesy grin on his face. Daphne is coming to his house for dinner tomorrow, he can't wait! He better go straight home and tell his mother so she can plan a very special dinner for a very special girl. Niles picks his bag up off the ground, not even caring that it's covered in dirt and grass and runs as fast as he can towards his house. He's not a great runner but he doesn't care right now. He can't wait until tomorrow; a goddess is coming to his house for dinner!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next evening…

Niles is at home getting himself ready for Daphne's arrival. He has never been so excited for anything in his life, except for maybe seeing an opera for the first time, but this was a girl, a special girl at that! This was Daphne, a beautiful, perfect, amazing, breathtaking goddess. He just can't seem to find the right suit to wear, none of them seem appropriate, he wants to look perfect for Daphne. Nothing is too good for her. When he saw Daphne at school, he made sure she knew how to get to his house. He didn't want her getting lost. Of course he made every excuse in the book to see her, every chance he got. There is just something about her that he can't get enough of. He has been dreaming about her at night, what it would be like to hold her hand, what it would be like to kiss her and yes what it would be like to make love to her. Yes, he is only 16 but just because he is only 16 doesn't mean he's not having those thoughts and feelings. If he had a choice he would hold Daphne in his arms forever.

"Niles, its 5:00 aren't you dressed yet? Your friend will be here soon." Hester Crane hollers to her son.

The sound of his mother's voice breaks him from his daydream as he finishes getting dressed. He decides on dark blue suit with a light blue tie, he hopes Daphne likes blue. He finally finishes dressing as he goes downstairs and greets his mother in the kitchen. He walks up to her and kisses her cheek.

"Here I am mother."

"Well, it's about time, Niles."

Niles straightens his tie as his mother looks him over.

"You look very handsome; your friend won't be able to take her eyes off you."

Niles cheeks turn red from embarrassment.

"Mother, you're embarrassing me."

"I'm sorry son." Hester says as she gives her son a hug.

"Is dinner ready?" Niles asks as he tries to pull out of the hug. He hates it when his mother hugs him like a child.

"Almost, just waiting for the bread to get done."

"Will dad be joining us?" Niles asks with a bit of skepticism in his voice.

"He said he would be here as soon as he could, he really wants to meet this lady friend of yours."

Niles starts to say something but is interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.

He gets a smile on his face. It's Daphne. He tries to hide his excitement from his mother.

"Niles are you going to answer the door or just stand there with a goofy expression on your face?"

"Yes, I will answer the door." He says as he composes himself. He straightens his tie one more time and gives his suit a once over and then goes to answer the door.

He opens the door and sees the most beautiful girl in the world. He smiles.

"Hello Niles."

"Hello, Daphne. Please come in."

Niles opens the door to allow Daphne to come inside. She looks amazing. She is wearing a light blue floral skirt with a light blue blouse that ties in the middle. She is wearing white sandals and just as Niles predicted, her toes are beautiful too. And of course he was intoxicated by the smell of cherry bark and almonds.

"Thank you, Niles."

"You look exquisite, Daphne."

Daphne gives Niles a shy smile.

"Thank you and you look dashing."

Niles smiles at Daphne.

"Thank you."

He places his hand on Daphne's shoulder and leads her towards the kitchen.

"Daphne, I would like you to meet my mother, Hester Crane."

Hester turns around to face her son and Daphne, as soon as she sees Daphne she smiles.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Crane."

Daphne holds out her hand to Hester and Hester takes it.

"It's very nice to meet you, Daphne. I don't want any of that formality; you can call me Hester okay?"

Daphne nods.

"Yes ma'am."

There is a moment of awkward silence until Niles speaks up.

"My father is still at work, Daphne, but you will get to meet him soon enough. Please have a seat."

Niles pulls out Daphne's chair for her as she sits down.

Hester begins placing the food and things on the table as Niles helps her. Daphne starts to get up to help but Niles stops her.

"No, you stay seated. You are our guest, we will serve you. Just make yourself comfortable."

Daphne nods as she sits back down.

Once the table is finally set, Hester sits down at her chair. Niles pulls out his chair, but before he sits down he pulls a handkerchief out of the inside pocket of his suit and starts wiping his chair down. Once he is finished, he puts the handkerchief back in his pocket and sits down. Daphne just looks at him with a confused look on her face.

Niles sees her expression.

"Germs, you can never be too careful."

Hester speaks up.

"Niles has done that ever since he was a boy. One of his babysitters used to tease him and tell him that there were earwigs on chairs and that they would crawl inside his ears and eat his brain."

Niles gets embarrassed.

"Mother, why did you have to tell her that?"

Hester shrugs her shoulders.

"I thought she might like to know. She has probably never seen anyone do that before."

Daphne looks at Hester and then at Niles.

"No, I haven't actually but there's nothing wrong with it. You can never be too careful."

Niles smiles at Daphne, and then Hester starts dishing out the food and passing it around.

When the food is finally served and they begin eating Hester begins to ask Daphne questions about her life and home.

"So Daphne, Niles tells me you're from England, and from that accent, I can tell he was right."

"Yes I am."

"Whereabouts in England are you from?"

"Manchester."

"Manchester. I haven't been there. But I have been to England; I spent some time in London. I went to college there for a time. England is a beautiful country."

"Yes it is, I love living there but it has been me dream to come to America. I have heard so many wonderful things about America and I couldn't wait to come for a visit."

"How long have you been here?"

"For a month, I am here through the foreign exchange program. I am staying with a host family, they are wonderful people."

"I'm glad you found such nice people to stay with. So what do you think of America so far? Is it everything you thought it would be?"

Daphne nods.

"Yes I just love it here. So far everyone I have met has been so nice to me and Niles here is a very nice bloke, he's a real gentleman."

Niles almost spits out his food after hearing the compliment Daphne gave him. He's not used to hearing compliments.

Daphne becomes concerned as Niles begins to choke. But he reassures Daphne he's okay as he takes a sip of water.

"Sorry about that, you just took me by surprise. I wasn't expecting that."

Daphne laughs.

"I didn't mean to scare you like that, Niles."

"It's okay Daphne, I'm fine."

Suddenly they are interrupted by the banging of the front door. Martin is home from work. He enters the kitchen after tossing his things in his chair in the living room.

"Honey, I'm home." Martin says as he leans over and kisses Hester on the cheek.

Niles clears his throat. Martin looks up at his son who is nodding his head in Daphne's direction. He's trying to tell his father that they have company.

Martin finally figures it out and introduces himself to Daphne.

"Oh I'm sorry where are my manners? I'm Marty Crane, Niles' dad. You must be Daphne."

Daphne nods and stands up as she extends her hand.

"Yes I am, nice to meet you Mr. Crane."

"Mr. Crane? Do you see an old man standing here? Call me Marty, okay?"

Daphne nods as Martin shakes her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Daphne. Niles was right, you are quite a looker."

Daphne gets a look of shock on her face as she sits back down in her chair.

"Dad!"

"What? She is!"

Niles buries his head in his hands; he's never been so embarrassed.

Martin sits down in his chair as Hester helps him dish out the food for his plate.

"Niles has done nothing but talk about you for days. He never talks about girls so I knew you had to be somebody pretty special."

Hester places her hand on Martin's arm.

"Marty stop it, you are embarrassing her and our poor son!"

"Sorry, sometimes I just don't know when to shut up."

Daphne just smiles.

"It's quite all right. I'm used to it. I have 8 older brothers and they can be a bit loud and annoying at times."

Martin looks at Daphne.

"You have 8 brothers?"

"Yes."

"No wonder you needed to get away for awhile. That seems like a lot for a young girl to handle."

"It can be but I have learned to live with it. That's the price I pay for being the youngest and being a girl."

Niles lifts his head up and looks at his dad and Daphne. They are getting along, they are actually getting along. He was sure his dad had blown it, but now he wasn't so sure.

Martin and Daphne continue to eat and talk as Niles just eats as he watches and listens. Hester watches with a smile on her face.

Once dinner is finally finished Daphne insists on helping clean up, so Hester lets her help. Niles sits on the couch while he waits for Daphne. Martin is sitting in his chair watching a ball game and before long Niles knows he is sleeping because he begins to snore. Niles has had his fill so he goes to the kitchen to see if he can be of any help. Before he can take a step into the kitchen he watches his mother and Daphne. Daphne is loading the dishes into the dishwasher as Hester hands them to her. Daphne is laughing at something Hester said. Hester wraps her arm around Daphne's shoulder and gives her a squeeze. Niles can't help but smile. Then suddenly as if she sensed his presence Daphne turns and looks at Niles.

"Oh hello Niles, me and your mum were just loading the dishwasher."

"I'm sorry I interrupted you two."

"No it's quite all right Niles. Why don't you and Daphne go sit out on the porch swing and enjoy the beautiful sunset."

"Okay mother."

Daphne gives Hester a smile and then smiles at Niles.

"That's a good idea. Come on, Niles."

Daphne heads to the front door and before Niles can take a step Hester stops him.

"Niles?"

"Yes mother?"

"Daphne's a wonderful girl; you do whatever you can to hold onto her. She's beautiful."

Niles smiles at his mother.

"Okay mother, I will."

Niles then turns on his heels and walks to the front door to meet Daphne. He opens the door for her as she walks out ahead of him. They walk over to the porch swing, but before Daphne can sit down, Niles stops her.

"Hang on just a moment, Daphne don't sit down yet."

Daphne stops and looks at Niles as he pulls out his handkerchief and wipes the swing down. When he finishes, he sticks the handkerchief back in his pocket.

"Okay you can sit down now, Daphne."

"Thank you."

Daphne sits as Niles joins her. It's silent for a few moments until Daphne breaks the silence.

"I really like your mum and dad. They are very nice people and your dad is so funny."

"Yes, my dad is a regular laugh riot."

Daphne looks at Niles.

"Niles, do you not like your father?"

Niles looks at Daphne.

"I like my father very much, but we have nothing in common. He likes sports and having a beer with his friends, me I would rather read a book or see an opera. We never have anything to talk about because we are so different. I would like it if we shared common interests and could spend time together but it just isn't possible." Niles explains with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Niles, I'm so sorry. I know what you are going through. I have the same problem with me mum. She and I don't get a long at all. She is always doting on me brothers and treating me like I don't exist. I'm expected to take care of me brothers and wait on them hand and foot. I would love to be close to me mum but I just don't think it will ever happen."

Niles looks at Daphne as he sees her wipe away a tear.

"I'm sorry Daphne. You deserve better than that. I guess you and I have more in common than we thought."

"Yes, I guess we do."

Daphne grabs Niles hand.

"I really fancy you, Niles Crane. I think you are the kindest, sweetest, gentlest chap I have met since I came to America. You don't know how much it has meant to me."

Niles continues to hold Daphne's hand as he looks her deep in the eyes.

"Well, there is something I need to tell you Daphne. I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and I think I'm falling in love with you. I have never met anyone like you and I want to get to know you better."

"I feel the same way Niles."

Niles takes his free hand and touches Daphne's cheek ever so gently. Her cheek feels as soft as porcelain, so soft like it would almost break.

Daphne takes her free hand and reaches up to wipe the tears from Niles' cheek.

Niles can feel Daphne's breath on his face. The smell of cherry bark and almonds is intoxicating. Her being this close to him is making him breathless and before he can catch his breath, he feels her lips on his. She is kissing him and it feels so good and so right. Her lips are so soft. Niles closes his eyes as the kiss gets deeper. He opens his mouth slightly as he feels her tongue slide inside. He has never been kissed like this before. He feels like he is flying, flying high above the clouds. Before long Daphne's arms wrap around his neck as he leans back. His arms wrap around her back as they continue to kiss. Niles never wants this moment to end…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

One week later…

Niles has been on Cloud 9 ever since the kiss he and Daphne shared on the porch swing. The kiss they shared was amazing; he has never been kissed like that. Since that evening, he and Daphne have been inseparable. They are together all the time during school. Niles makes excuses so he can go see her whenever he wants. He could never get tired of Daphne. She has changed his life. Nothing can put him in a bad mood, he is too happy. That is until he gets some news from his parents when he gets home from school.

Niles walks in the front door and sets his bag down by the front door. His mother hears him come in. She is on the phone so she is only able to give Niles a wave. He waves back at her. Niles goes into the kitchen to get himself a snack. He takes what he needs out of the refrigerator and sets it down on the table. He grabs his handkerchief out of his pocket a wipes the kitchen chair down before sitting. He places the handkerchief back in his pocket. He sits down and eats his cheese and crackers and drinks his water.

Once Hester is off the phone she joins Niles in the kitchen.

"Hello Niles, just having yourself a snack."

Niles nods.

"Yes mother." Niles responds after swallowing his bite of food.

Hester pours herself a glass of tea and joins her son at the table.

"Guess what, Niles?"

Niles looks at his mother waiting for her answer.

"Frasier is coming home for a visit!" Hester exclaims excitedly.

Niles begins to choke on his food. Hester becomes concerned.

"Are you okay, son?"

Niles nods as he takes a drink of water.

"Yes mother, I'm fine. So Frasier's coming home."

Hester nods as she takes a sip of tea.

"How long is he staying?"

"He is only staying a week."

Niles nods as he finishes up his snack and cleans up his mess.

"Well, mother I'm going to go upstairs and do some homework. Let me know if you want any help with dinner."

Niles starts to leave the kitchen as Hester stops him.

"Niles are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, mother. I just have a big test tomorrow in history and I need to study."

"Okay."

Niles goes to get his bag from by the front door and then goes upstairs to his room.

He tosses his bag on the desk chair and then he jumps up on his bed. He lies back with his arms behind his head and stares at the ceiling.

"Why does Frasier have to come home right now? Every time he comes home, it's always a competition between us. We never get along."

Niles decides to cheer himself up by calling Daphne. Just hearing her voice will make things better. He picks up the phone and dials her number.

Meanwhile at Daphne's house…

The phone rings. Daphne runs to the phone.

"I'll get it!"

Daphne picks it up and answers.

"Hello?"

"Hello Daphne, its Niles."

"Hello Niles, what's the matter. You sound upset."

"I am Daphne; I needed to hear your voice."

Daphne sits down in the chair.

"What's the matter?"

"My brother Frasier is coming home for a visit and I don't want to see him."

"Why don't you want to see him?"

"We don't get along. Whenever we get together, it's always a competition. It has always been that way between us."

"I'm sorry, Niles. I know what you are going through. I am here to listen."

"Thanks Daphne, you're wonderful."

"You're not too bad yourself, Niles."

Niles gets embarrassed as his face turns red.

"You know, just hearing your voice is making me feel better. I knew calling you was a good idea."

Daphne and Niles continue their conversation for a bit longer and then Niles hangs up the phone and starts on his homework. It's really hard to concentrate because he keeps thinking about Daphne. He just can't get her out of his mind. He can still hear her voice and he can even still feel her lips on his. He is definitely in love and he can't wait for Frasier to meet Daphne. He will be so jealous. Niles gets a sly look on his face as he starts reading over his history notes.

Meanwhile back at Daphne's house…

Daphne goes back to what she was doing before the phone rang. Mrs. Bracken comes in.

"Who was that on the phone, Daphne?"

She looks up at Mrs. Bracken.

"It was Niles; he just needed to tell me something."

Mrs. Bracken nods her head.

"You really like this Niles fellow, don't you?"

Daphne becomes embarrassed as she looks up and smiles.

"Yes I do. He's a wonderful person."

"Well I'm glad. We can't wait to meet him. You should bring him by soon and introduce him. "

"I'll do that, Mrs. Bracken."

"Well, I will let you get back to your work."

Mrs. Bracken leaves Daphne is alone again. But, Daphne can't concentrate because she keeps thinking about Niles. She still remembers kissing him, and how good it felt. She has never felt this way about any boy before. Niles is special.

It looks like there is definitely something happening between Daphne and Niles, but just how far will it go?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two days later…

Niles was in his bedroom lying on his bed. He was trying to put off going downstairs for as long as possible, his brother Frasier is coming today and he doesn't want to see him. Niles wants to avoid him but his parents will want him to come downstairs and see his brother. Niles doesn't understand why it always has to be a competition between him and Frasier. They are always trying to outdo each other; it has been that way since they were kids. Now Frasier is in college studying to be a psychiatrist. He is going to be a doctor! Well pin a rose on your nose, Frasier. I can be a psychiatrist too if I really wanted. Their mother is one, so why not have both sons be psychiatrists? That would just eat Frasier alive if I told him that I want to be a psychiatrist too. Niles gets a mischievous look on his face and smiles. That would be a great way to get back at him. He had almost forgotten that Daphne is coming over today, Niles invited her. He wants Frasier to meet Daphne and turn green with envy. He has a beautiful girl and Frasier has no one.

Suddenly Niles feels so much better, so he composes himself as he gets up off the bed and puts his suit jacket on. He wants to look his best for Frasier…and for Daphne but mostly for Daphne. Niles heads downstairs to join his parents. He hopes that Daphne shows up before Frasier does.

"Well, it's about time you got down here, Niles. We were beginning to think you weren't going to show up."

"Don't worry dad, I have no intention of missing out on seeing Frasier."

"Well I'm glad to hear it, son."

Martin doesn't know Niles' true intentions for being so anxious to meet Frasier but what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

They all sit in the living room in silence waiting for Frasier when there is a knock on the door. Niles closes his eyes.

"Please be Daphne, please be Daphne." He says to himself.

Hester gets up to answer the door. She smiles when she sees who it is. She looks over at Niles.

"Niles it's for you, it's Daphne."

Niles gets up off the couch almost too anxiously and walks to the front door. He sees Daphne and smiles. She smiles back.

"Please come in, Daphne. I'm so glad you could make it."

Niles opens the door for her as she comes inside.

"I wouldn't miss meeting your brother, Niles. You told me how important it was to you for me to meet him, so here I am."

"Well, I do appreciate it very much, Daphne."

Niles smiles as Daphne as she smiles back.

"Come and sit down on the sofa with me." Niles says as he takes Daphne's hand and leads her to the couch.

They both sit down together as Niles looks her over. He is so used to seeing her wear dresses or skirts so he is surprised to see her wearing short pants. She has on a lavender button up shirt. Her feet are covered in white tennis shoes. She has her beautiful toes all covered up, but she still looks breathtaking. Her hair is pulled up on the sides with the rest left to hang down her back. He loves her hair that way. He just loves being this close to her. The smell of cherry bark and almonds greets his nose. She is just perfect.

Daphne just sits looking straight ahead as Martin and Hester are having a discussion about something important.

Niles breaks the silence between him and Daphne.

"You look beautiful today, Daphne. I love the way you are wearing your hair."

Daphne looks at Niles and smiles.

"Thank you, Niles. I decided to try something different today. I'm glad you like it."

"I like everything about you, Daphne."

Daphne gives Niles a smile.

"You really are a very nice chap."

After she says this she leans in to give Niles a kiss and before anything can happen, they are interrupted by a knock at the door.

Hester gets all excited as she stands up. She is so anxious to see her oldest son.

Martin gets up to answer the door and opens it and there stands Frasier.

Martin gets a smile on his face when he sees his oldest son. He looks so handsome, smart and sophisticated.

"Frasier, you made it! Come on in!"

"Hello, dad!" Frasier replies as he comes inside.

Frasier gives his dad a big hug with a smile on his face.

"I have missed you so much, dad! You are looking very well."

"I have missed you too, Frasier. Your mom is taking real good care of me."

They pull out of the hug as Frasier spots his mother. He just looks at her with tears in his eyes.

She approaches him and puts her hands on his face.

"Frasier, how I have missed you. You just get more and more handsome."

Frasier gets embarrassed.

"Oh mom, stop it."

"Hey Frase, Niles has someone he wants you to meet." Martin tells his son.

Niles stands up as Daphne joins him. Niles doesn't say a word; he waits for Frasier to speak.

"Hello Niles. It's great to see you."

"Hello Frasier, it's great to see you as well."

Frasier nods.

Niles puts his hand on Daphne's shoulder.

"Frasier, I would like you to meet my good friend Daphne. Daphne, this is my brother, Frasier."

Daphne extends her hand to Frasier and he takes it.

"Hello Frasier, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, Daphne."

Frasier looks Daphne up and down as if giving his approval. Niles just stands there with a sly smile on his face.

"Look at her all you want Frasier, but she's mine. Eat your heart out." Niles thinks to himself.

Hester breaks the silence.

"Well, we have dinner reservations so we better get going if we want to get a good table."

Niles grabs Daphne's hand as they follow behind everyone else out the door. They walk to the car and get in. Niles and Daphne sit in the back as Frasier sits up front with his parents. Before long they are on the road on the way to the restaurant. Martin, Hester and Frasier are all deep in conversation in the front seat which gives Niles and Daphne the perfect chance to get a little affectionate. Daphne leans in and gives Niles a kiss that makes his head spin before pulling away. After a few minutes, Niles does the same to Daphne, except this kiss lasts a bit longer and gets a bit heavy. Martin, Hester and Frasier notice how quiet it is in the back. Frasier takes a peek and sees his brother and Daphne making out.

"What is going on back there, Frasier?" Hester asks in a whisper.

"Niles and Daphne are making out." Frasier answers nonchalantly like it's no big deal.

Hester gets a surprised look on her face.

"Niles and Daphne are making out back there?"

Frasier grins and nods.

Martin looks at them through the rearview mirror.

"Don't you think it's time you two came up for air?"

Hester smacks Martin on the arm.

"Leave them alone, Marty!"

Niles and Daphne stop kissing and look up and then go back to what they were doing. They continue kissing until they get to the restaurant. Martin has to practically pry them apart once they get to the restaurant.

"Now I don't want you two doing that in the restaurant. We are in a public place and need to show respect."

Niles and Daphne both giggle.

"Yes, dad." Niles replies between giggles.

Eventually they get seated at their table and have a nice dinner together to celebrate Frasier's visit.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

An hour later…

They are all back at the house after dinner at the restaurant. They are all sitting on the porch, talking and catching up. Niles and Daphne are sitting on the porch swing while Martin, Hester, and Frasier occupy the chairs. Frasier has been asking Daphne all kinds of questions. Martin and Hester have been asking him about school but he keeps changing the subject. Frasier keeps focusing his attention on Daphne. Daphne is a bit uncomfortable with Frasier asking all kinds of questions. Niles just sits next to her and holds her hand.

"So Daphne, you say you are from Manchester, England?" Frasier asks.

"Yes, that's right."

"I was wondering because of your accent. I will be going to college in England in the fall and am learning about the different English accents, so I can learn where people are from."

Daphne nods.

"Where are you going to be going to college at?"

"Oxford."

"I know where Oxford is, it's a very nice school."

"Yes it is, I am looking forward to going, once I finish up at Harvard."

"Well good luck, Frasier. Niles said you are studying to be a psychiatrist?"

Frasier nods.

"Yes, that's right. I have always been interested in how people's minds work. Mom is a psychiatrist and I am following in her footsteps so to speak."

Hester smiles at Frasier.

"I couldn't be prouder of you, Frasier."

"Thanks mom."

Daphne looks at Niles.

"What do you want to do, Niles?"

Niles looks at Daphne speechless for a moment.

"I haven't really thought about it, I have been thinking about being a psychiatrist too. I have been reading up on Carl Jung, and I find him fascinating."

After Niles says that, Frasier gets all quiet and uncomfortable. He gets up from his chair.

"Will you excuse me for a moment; I need a drink of water. Niles will you join me?"

"I'm not thirsty, Frasier. Thank you for offering."

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Will you join me?"

Niles gets up a bit uncomfortably. Martin, Hester and Daphne are confused as to what is going on.

Frasier goes inside and walks into the kitchen as Niles follows him.

"I know you asked me in here for a reason Frasier, what do you want?"

Frasier is silent as he grabs a glass out of the cabinet. He turns the faucet on and fills up his glass with water. He takes a sip and then turns and faces Niles.

Niles just looks at his brother waiting for him to speak.

Frasier sets his glass on the counter.

"Just what are you trying to pull?"

Niles gives Frasier an "I don't have any idea what you are talking about" look.

"I don't know what you are talking about Frasier."

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about Niles."

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I don't."

Frasier approaches Niles.

"I saw what you were doing out there, trying to impress your little girlfriend; telling her that you wanted to be a psychiatrist, when you have never shown any interest in it whatsoever."

"You don't know a thing about me, Frasier. You are never home long enough to find out what I am interested in. You are always talking about yourself; you never ask me how I'm doing or what I have been up to. I am so tired of being compared to you because you are the oldest."

"It's not my fault I was born first."

"No it's not, but because you're the oldest I always feel second best. Mom and dad are always bragging about you to their friends, not once do they ever brag about me. I have done so many things for them to be proud of but because of you, I get the short end of the stick."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Niles. I just don't appreciate you trying to upstage me in front of your little girlfriend."

"Her name is Daphne! I don't need to make myself look better in front of her; she likes me for who I am. I will admit though, I wanted to make you jealous by showing her off. I finally have something that you don't, Frasier!"

What the boys don't know is Daphne came in to use the bathroom and overheard them arguing. When she hears what Niles says, she can't believe it.

"What! You were just using me to make your brother jealous? I should have known you are just like all the rest, Niles; I can't believe you used me that way!"

Daphne runs off in a fit of tears.

Niles just stands there in a state of shock. He can't move. Frasier tries to comfort him but Niles pushes him away.

"Just leave me alone Frasier. I wish you had never come home!"

Niles runs upstairs to his room and slams the door. He jumps on his bed and buries his face in the pillow. He breaks down into tears. His heart is torn in two. He has lost Daphne forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A short time later…

Niles is still lying on his bed crying, his face buried in the pillow. He has never been so heartbroken in his life. He won't be able to go on without Daphne, his life is over. It's all Frasier's fault that Daphne left and Niles will make sure that Frasier pays for what he did. Niles doesn't care about anything anymore. He wishes he was dead.

There is a soft knock on the door. Niles turns his head towards the door.

"Niles, it's your mother. May I please come in? I think we should talk."

Niles sits up and wipes the tears from his cheeks.

"Come in, mother."

Hester opens the door and enters Niles' room. She closes the door behind her. She approaches Niles and sits on the bed next to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like someone stuck a knife in my heart and left it alone to bleed. I feel like dying mother." Niles says as he lies back down and crosses his arms.

"Niles! Don't talk like that! You don't mean it!"

Niles looks at his mother with a serious look on his face.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"You are serious!"

"Yes, I am. I love Daphne and I've lost her forever. I have nothing to look forward to, I have nothing without Daphne."

"You really do love her don't you?"

"Yes, I do mother. I have never felt like this about anyone. She makes me whole and she makes me feel like I can do anything. She makes me feel alive."

"Oh Niles, I'm so sorry. I wish I could fix this for you." Hester tells her son as she places her hand on his arm.

"I know mother. Thank you." Niles says as he grabs his mother's hand with tears in his eyes.

Meanwhile…

Martin decides to go after Daphne. He knows how much Niles cares about her and he wants to try to make things right. He has never seen his son so heartbroken. He likes Daphne and knows that she and Niles belong together. He is in his car following Daphne trying to catch up to her so he can try to talk to her. He is having a hard time because the girl can run!

He finally catches up to her and tries to get her attention. He yells out the window.

"Daphne, please stop!"

Daphne slows down her pace as she turns her head and looks at Martin.

"Leave me alone Mr. Crane!"

"I really think we should talk! Please get in the car."

Daphne slows her pace to a walk as she contemplates getting in the car.

"Please get in the car, Daphne."

Daphne stops walking as Martin stops the car. Daphne approaches the car, opens the door and gets in. She closes the door and then looks down at her lap, avoiding eye contact with Martin.

There is uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until Daphne speaks.

"You said we needed to talk, so let's start talking."

"How do you feel about Niles?" Martin asks.

Daphne looks over at Martin.

"I really fancied him. He was the nicest boy I have met since coming to America. Why?"

"You know he's crazy about you, don't ya?"

"I figured he might be. But when I heard what he said to Frasier, I wasn't so sure anymore."

"You misunderstood what he was telling Frasier."

"I did?"

"Yes, Niles was defending you to Frasier. I know my sons and they are very competitive with each other, always have been. Niles loves you and would never be with you just to make Frasier jealous."

"But that's what he said, Martin. He said that he wanted to make Frasier jealous by having him meet me."

Niles slams on the brakes as the car lurches them forward.

"Oh, geez!"

"What is it, Martin?"

"I am taking you back to the house so you and Niles can talk and get this straightened out. I am going to end this competitiveness between Frasier and Niles once and for all."

"I don't want to talk to him."

"At least let him explain. I really want you two to work it out. Niles really cares about you and I know he said what he said because Frasier was provoking him."

"Well, all right but I can't promise anything else."

"That's all I ask, Daphne. Me and Hester really like you and we would hate to have to say goodbye to you."

"Well thank you, Martin. That's very sweet. I really like you and Hester too. You have all been so nice to me."

Martin gives Daphne a smile as she smiles back as they head back towards the house.

Meanwhile…

Frasier is sitting by himself in the kitchen wishing he could have a nice glass of wine right about now. It would sure dull the pain somewhat but his mother only keeps wine in the house for special occasions. Of course their dad always has his Ballentine's stocked. How his dad can drink that vile concoction he'll never know. He can't believe he may have had a hand in destroying what could be a wonderful relationship between Niles and Daphne. He just doesn't know when to keep his big mouth shut. He will never forgive himself if Daphne can't forgive Niles.

Frasier is interrupted from his thoughts as he hears the front door open and close. He hears his dad and Daphne talking. He gets up from his chair so he can go and talk to them. He gets to the doorway of the kitchen and makes eye contact with his father.

"Frasier."

"Dad."

"Would you mind going back into the kitchen? I am going to take Daphne upstairs to talk to Niles and then I am going to come back down and we're going to have a talk."

"Okay dad."

Frasier sits back down at the table to wait for his father.

Meanwhile…

"I really appreciate you trying to cheer me up, mother. It still hurts but at least I know I have you to lean on."

Hester smiles at her son and begins to speak but is interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Hester asks.

"It's me, honey. Can I come in and see my son?"

"Yes Marty, come on in."

Martin opens the door with a smile on his face.

"Niles, I have a surprise for you."

"I'm not really in the mood for surprises, dad."

"I think you will like this one, son."

Daphne steps out from behind Martin.

Niles is dumbstruck as he stands up with tears in his eyes.

"Daphne!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Niles and Daphne just look at each other for a few moments until Martin breaks the silence.

"Well we will leave you two alone so you can talk."

Niles looks at his father.

"Thanks dad."

Martin smiles and nods at his son as he leads Hester out of the room and closes the door behind them.

Niles looks at Daphne again as there is an uncomfortable silence.

"Would you like to sit down, Daphne?"

"Okay."

They both sit down on the end of the bed. There is more uncomfortable silence.

They both speak at the same time.

"Daph-".

"Niles."

"You go first, Daphne."

"I'm sorry I ran out like I did, but I was really hurt by what you said. It made me think you are just like every other chap out there."

"I'm sorry that you heard what you heard. I'm not only with you to make my brother jealous. I really like you, Daphne. It's just my brother doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. I would never hurt you in a million years."

"So it was just a misunderstanding?"

Niles nods.

"Yes, Frasier was mocking me. He kept saying how I was trying to upstage him by saying I wanted to be a psychiatrist too. He kept calling you my little girlfriend and making me feel like dirt. I was defending you. I told him that I really cared about you and that he knew nothing about me."

"That's terrible."

"When he kept calling you my little girlfriend, I snapped. I said to him "her name is Daphne!" and then you came in when I was telling him I wanted to make him jealous by showing you off. I meant no harm in it at all. It was an argument that got out of hand. Frasier and I both said things we shouldn't have said. Can you forgive me, Daphne?"

"I forgive you, Niles. Thanks for taking the time to explain what happened. It shows me that you really do care about me."

"Of course I do, Daphne. I would do anything for you, I love you."

Daphne gets a look of shock on her face.

"You love me?"

"Yes. I know I love you because when you ran out earlier, my heart was broken into a million pieces. I didn't want to go on without you. You mean the world to me, Daphne. No other girl has made me feel the way you do. You make me feel alive and that I can do anything."

"Oh Niles that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Daphne replies with tears in her eyes.

"I mean it. You are amazing, Daphne."

"I think I love you too, Niles because when I heard what I heard, me heart was broken. I had found a chap that actually cared about me instead of just using me. I had a few boyfriends in England but none of them were right for me. I didn't feel with them what I feel with you. You are different than all the rest. You are the nicest, sweetest, handsomest, funniest bloke I have ever known. You make me feel loved and special."

"That's because you are special Daphne and you deserve so much more in life than what you are getting. Your family doesn't treat you with the love and respect you deserve."

Niles takes both of Daphne's hands in his and looks her in the eyes.

"How did I ever find you, Niles?" Daphne asks as the tears roll down her cheeks.

"We found each other, Daphne. We found each other, and now that we have we aren't letting go."

"I will never let you go." Daphne says as she wraps Niles in a fierce hug.

Niles wraps his arms around Daphne, returning the hug. She feels so good in his arms. She smells like cherry bark and almonds, that scent never ceases to amaze him. It's the most intoxicating scent he has ever experienced in his life. It almost makes him dizzy. He doesn't ever want to let her go. He could hold her like this forever.

Daphne pulls out of the hug and looks deep in Niles' eyes. There is a look in her eyes he's never seen before, a look that is a mix of lust, passion and want. It's causing things to happen to Niles that he's never experienced before. His whole body starts to tingle, his heart races, his insides are turning to mush and he is having hard time breathing. Before he can even react, Daphne is kissing him, kissing him like she had never kissed him before. Before long they are lying on the bed wrapped up in each others' arms, kissing. Daphne stops abruptly, sits up and begins unbuttoning her shirt. Niles just watches speechless, but before she takes her shirt off completely, he stops her.

"Daphne, are you sure this is what you want?"

Daphne looks at Niles with the same look in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure. I have never been so sure of anything in me life."

"Daphne…"

Before Niles can say anymore Daphne pulls him into another breathtaking kiss. He pushes her blouse the rest of the way off her shoulders. His hands push her blouse down her arms as his hands slide down her arms. Her skin is so soft as he kisses her neck and her shoulders. Daphne manages to get her blouse all the way off as she wraps her arms around Niles' neck. He continues to kiss her neck and shoulders as his hands slide up her arms as he grabs her face and kisses her passionately. Just as the kiss starts to get deeper, Daphne begins to undress Niles. She takes off his tie and throws it down and then starts to unbutton his shirt. As she is doing so she sticks her face in his neck and inhales his scent. She pulls her face away as she pulls his shirt out of his pants. Niles helps her take his shirt the rest of the way off. Before long they are both clad in nothing but their under things as they roll around on the bed kissing passionately. Niles is running his fingers through her hair which is now loose. Her hair is like silk in his fingers. Daphne runs her fingers through Niles hair as she kisses the side of his face and then down to his neck. It just continues to get more passionate and heated until they find themselves under the covers. But just before anything can really happen, they are interrupted by Hester.

"I thought you two might-!"

Hester is interrupted when she looks up and sees Niles and Daphne is a most compromising position.

"Mother!" Niles yells as he pulls the covers up to his chest.

Daphne gives a look of shock as she pulls the covers over her head.

"Niles Crane, were you and Daphne doing what I think you were doing?"

"We didn't get that far."

"I'm glad I came in when I did. Now you two get dressed and meet me downstairs."

"Yes mother."

Daphne peeks out from under the covers.

"Yes, ma'am."

Hester gives both of them a stern look as she closes the door behind her. Niles and Daphne look at each other and laugh. They don't care that they got caught, they love each other.

They manage to get dressed and go downstairs hand in hand to face their punishment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. After my last chapter, I ran into a bit of writer's block. I hate when that happens! So here is the next chapter finally. I hope you like it. I am glad you have liked the story so far and I appreciate the feedback. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Niles and Daphne sit together on the couch, hand in hand as they wait for their punishment. Martin had to finish talking to Frasier. Hester sits in the chair across from them. She has a look of complete anger on her face with her arms crossed. Niles and Daphne know they are in big trouble but are ready to face their punishment together.

Martin and Frasier finish their conversation as they come out of the kitchen. Martin pats Frasier on the back as they enter the living room and see Niles and Daphne on the couch and Hester in the chair. Martin can tell Hester is angry about something and it has to do with Niles and Daphne.

"What's going on here?" Frasier asks.

Martin answers.

"Frase, why don't you go for a drive while I talk to your mother, Niles and Daphne?"

"Well all right, dad."

Frasier grabs his keys from off the table by the door and goes out the door to his car. They hear his car start and before long they hear him leave. They are left alone.

Martin stands there a minute and looks at everyone before speaking.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?"

Hester stands up and approaches Martin.

"I found our son and Daphne in a most inappropriate situation."

"Niles and Daphne were-?"

Hester nods.

Martin looks at Niles and Daphne who are looking at each other lovingly.

"Hey! You two, knock it off!"

Niles and Daphne look up at Martin.

Hester grabs Martin's arm.

"Marty please calm down."

Martin sits down in his chair and puts his head in his hands to try to calm himself down. He doesn't want to lose his temper, he doesn't want to yell. That's not the way to solve any problem.

"Are you all right dad?" Niles asks, worried.

Martin looks up at his son.

"What do you think, son?"

"I think you're angry. I think you want to yell at me but you won't."

"You're a smart kid, Niles. You are just like your mom that way. You are right, I am angry but I won't lose my temper and I won't yell. Now you are going to listen and listen good. I think you and Daphne need to take a break from each other for awhile. You two are moving way too fast and if you keep it up, you are both going to do something you will both regret. If I find out that you two are spending time with each other outside of school, you will pay the consequences."

Niles gets an attitude.

"What are you going to do to me dad if I don't listen?"

"Do you really want to know, son? I will tell you if you really want to know!" Martin starts to raise his voice.

Hester steps in.

"Marty!"

Martin looks over at Hester and then back over at Niles and Daphne. Daphne just sits there; she doesn't dare say a word.

"I will say it again, do you really want to know what will happen if you don't listen?" Martin asks Niles.

Niles looks at his father.

"No dad, I don't want to know."

Martin nods.

"I mean it Niles; I want you and Daphne to take a break from each other for awhile."

"But I love her, dad. How can you ask me to stay away from the woman I love? That's like telling me that I can't breathe, or I can't eat. I can't live without breathing, I can't live without eating and I can't live without Daphne. I won't live without Daphne! Whatever Daphne or I do or don't do is our own business. Fine time to start acting like a father, dad! Come on, Daphne, let me walk you home."

Niles takes Daphne's hand as he helps her up off the couch. Daphne looks at Martin with tears in her eyes as she and Niles head for the front door. Niles opens the door for Daphne as she steps out onto the porch. Niles isn't far behind. Niles takes Daphne's hand as they start walking towards her house. They are both quiet as they walk. Daphne looks up at Niles and sees him crying.

"Niles, are you all right?"

Niles wipes his tears away and looks at Daphne.

"I will be as long as you are by my side, Daphne. I'm sorry you had to see what you saw."

"It's all right, I am to blame too. Your father had every right to be angry."

"Maybe so but that doesn't give him the right to tell me to stop seeing you. He is entitled to his anger but he's not entitled to tell me how to live my life."

"But Niles, he's your father!"

"Yes he is but he's never shown any interest in my life before, he always left mother to handle things. Now that you're in the picture he acts like he can tell me what to do. He acts like he actually cares what I do."

"Oh Niles, I'm so sorry. It's all me fault that we're in this mess. I like your father a lot and I hate that you two are fighting because of me."

Niles stops and looks Daphne in the eyes.

"Daphne, this isn't your fault, okay? Don't blame yourself. We are in love and we did nothing wrong."

"You always know the right thing to say."

"Why do you think I'm going to be a psychiatrist?" Niles grins.

They continue on their walk again.

Frasier is in his car and sees Niles and Daphne walking. He decides to get their attention. He honks his horn.

"Niles, Daphne!"

They both look over at Frasier.

Niles whispers to Daphne.

"Just keep walking."

"But Niles, it's your brother!"

"I know; that's why I want us to keep walking."

Frasier honks his horn again.

"Go away, Frasier!" Niles hollers to his brother.

"Are you sure you two don't need a ride?"

"No Frasier, now go away!"

"Niles, why don't we just get a ride from your brother?"

"But then I won't be able to spend more time with you. I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

"Who said I was going home?" Daphne tells Niles with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Niles looks at her and smiles.

"Frasier, wait a minute! We will take you up on that ride after all!"

Niles and Daphne run to Frasier's car and get in the backseat.

"So am I taking you home, Daphne?" Frasier asks as he looks at Daphne through the rearview mirror.

Niles and Daphne are kissing. Daphne pulls away long enough to answer Frasier.

"No, just drive. We're on an adventure."

Frasier just smiles and nods as he puts the car in drive and floors it, as Niles and Daphne go back to kissing.

Frasier, Niles and Daphne have no idea what's in store for them on their adventure…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Frasier, Niles and Daphne are still in the car. Frasier is just driving; they haven't decided where they want to go yet. None of them have ever done anything like this before.

"Have you guys decided where you want to go yet?" Frasier asks.

"Let's go to the amusement park!" Daphne says excitedly.

Niles looks at Daphne with a shocked look on his face.

"Daphne, we can't go to the amusement park. I get motion sickness."

"Well, we can ride the bumper cars and play games, we don't have to ride any rides. I just want to spend as much time with you as I can."

"Okay, let's go to the amusement park."

Frasier looks at Niles and Daphne through the rearview mirror.

"So have you decided where you want to go?"

"We're going to the amusement park."

Frasier nods as he continues driving makes sure he takes the right exit to the amusement park.

Before long they arrive at the amusement park.

"Niles and I haven't been here since we were children. It has grown quite a bit since then."

"You and Niles have been here before?"

Frasier looks at Daphne through the rearview mirror.

"Yes we have. Niles got on the Ferris wheel and threw up."

"Frasier, why did you tell her that?"

Frasier finds a place to park as he answers his brother.

"I thought she might want to know."

Daphne just laughs as Niles sits there humiliated.

They start piling out of the car and head towards the front entrance.

"The last one to the front entrance is a rotten egg!" Daphne says as she starts to run to the front entrance.

"Daphne, wait up! It's not fair, you got a running start!" Niles says as he chases after her.

Frasier watches Niles and Daphne with a smile on his face.

Niles and Daphne are laughing as Niles finally catches up to her. He grabs her and wraps his arms around her.

"Gotcha! Who's the rotten egg now?"

They look over at Frasier who is walking a snail's pace.

"Frasier!" They say in unison and then laugh.

"Hurry up Frasier! We want to have some fun before they close the park!" Daphne yells.

Niles and Daphne start kissing as they continue to hold on to each other. Frasier picks up his pace and catches up to them.

"Well, I'm here let's go in unless you two want to stay out here and kiss."

Niles and Daphne stop kissing and grab hands as they follow Frasier. They make it to the front entrance as Frasier pays for their tickets and they enter the park.

"Oh Niles, look at that roller coaster!" Daphne says as she points at the roller coaster.

Niles looks at where Daphne is pointing and sees the massive roller coaster. Just looking at the thing is making his stomach do flip flops. Daphne notices.

"Niles, are you okay?"

Niles puts his hand against his stomach as she answers.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I can't even look at a roller coaster without feeling sick."

"Wow, you really do have motion sickness."

Daphne holds Niles for a minute.

"Are you guys coming?" Frasier asks.

They pull away from each other as they follow Frasier.

They do a bit of walking to just see what the park has to offer. They try to avoid going near the roller coaster so Niles doesn't feel sick again. Daphne is fascinated by everything she sees. She has never really been to an amusement park; her parents never had enough money to take her and her brothers. She always had to admire them from afar but too actually to be in one is a dream come true for her.

"Would you guys like to get something to eat?" Frasier asks interrupting Daphne from her thoughts.

"Sure, I am a bit hungry. It's been awhile since we have eaten." Niles answers.

"Ooh, they have pizza! Let's have pizza!" Daphne gets all excited. She hasn't had pizza in a long time.

Niles looks at Daphne like she is crazy.

"Pizza? You want pizza?"

"Of course, why not? It's really good!"

Daphne takes Niles hand and pulls him towards the pizza stand. Once they get there Daphne looks at the menu to see what she wants to order.

"I want a slice of pepperoni pizza. What do you want Niles?"

Niles just stands there with a disgusted look on his face. Frasier has already ordered his slice.

"Niles? Are you going to order?" Daphne asks.

"You know what, I think I'll pass. You two go ahead and eat."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Daphne, I'm sure." Niles replies as he finds the nearest bench and sits down. He is so upset that he forgets to wipe the seat down.

Frasier and Daphne get their pizza slices and pay for them. They join Niles at the bench and sit down and eat their pizza.

Niles watches Daphne eat, as always he enjoys everything she does.

"Are you sure you don't want a bite? Just a little one?" Daphne asks Niles in between bites.

Daphne puts the slice of pizza up to Niles face. He looks at the pizza and then back at Daphne and then back to the pizza again.

Daphne smiles at him as she chews.

Niles gives in and takes a small bite. He is expecting it to taste horribly but surprisingly enough it tastes really good.

"That is amazing!" Niles says as he chews.

Daphne grins.

"I told ya!"

Niles gets up and goes over to the pizza stand and orders himself a slice and pays for it.

He is already chowing down on it as he makes his way back to Frasier and Daphne. Frasier has finished his slice. Niles sits down and continues to eat as Daphne polishes off her slice.

They finally all finish and continue walking around the park.

Niles and Daphne decide to get their picture taken in the photo booth. They make all kinds of goofy faces as the pictures print out as Frasier watches. They hear him laugh as he looks at the different poses and faces they make.

Once they finish up with that they come out of the booth to see the photos. Niles and Daphne start laughing looking at themselves. There is one where it looks like Daphne is poking Niles in the eye and another looks like Niles has his finger in Daphne's nose. They can't stop laughing. They continue walking around the park as they come upon a booth that has a big jar with balls in it. It wants the person to guess how many balls are in the jar. Niles wants to win Daphne something so he decides to guess how many there are.

"Would you like to take a guess young man? Its three dollars, you could win something real nice for your girl."

"Sure, I'll give it a try."

Niles hands the man three dollars as he sits down and looks at the jar and tries to guess how many balls are in it. Nobody says a thing and the only noise is the people around them in the park as he concentrates.

Niles looks up and then stands up.

"There are 50 balls in the jar."

The man takes a second to see if Niles is right. He looks up at Niles.

"Guess what young man, you are correct! There are exactly 50 balls in the jar, congratulations!"

Niles is so happy as he gets a big grin on his face. Daphne laughs with joy as she hugs him.

"Good job, Niles." Frasier tells his brother.

"You may pick any prize off this wall, young man."

Niles looks at Daphne.

"What would you like, Daphne?"

Daphne looks for a minute trying to decide what she wants.

"How about that teddy bear up there?" she points.

"Wonderful choice young lady." The man says as he takes the bear off the wall and hands it to Daphne.

Daphne takes it and snuggles it against her chest. The thing is almost as big as her.

They start to walk as they look around the park some more. Daphne looks at Niles.

"Thanks for the teddy bear, Niles."

"You're welcome. I worked hard to win it for you; I really wanted you to have it."

Daphne grins as she gives Niles a kiss on his cheek.

They eventually make it to the bumper cars as all three get in different cars. Daphne takes the purple one, Niles takes a blue one and Frasier gets in a green one.

Once everyone gets situated in their cars the operator starts the ride. Frasier and Niles purposely run into each other constantly as Daphne keeps trying to hit Niles but he manages to get away from her as he follows Frasier's car. They are having a blast and before long the ride ends and they get out.

Since Niles can't ride thrill rides, Frasier and Daphne decide to ride the roller coaster as Niles watches. Niles watches Frasier and Daphne get on the roller coaster and watch as it climbs the hill. Daphne spots Niles watching and waves at him. He waves back scared to death that Daphne is going to get hurt. Niles continues to watch as the roller coaster descends down the steep hill but he finally has to turn his head. He can't watch without getting sick to his stomach. Why did he have to have this terrible affliction?

He hears the roller coaster flying across the tracks as he hears people screaming and laughing, clearly enjoying themselves. Before long the ride is over and Frasier and Daphne join Niles. Frasier looks a bit green around the gills.

"I think the loops disagreed with your brother." Daphne tells Niles matter of factly.

Frasier has to find the nearest bench to sit down.

"Frasier are you going to be okay?" Niles asks his brother as he joins him on the bench once again clearly forgetting to wipe it off before sitting.

Frasier just nods with his head between his legs.

"It's just been awhile since I have ridden a roller coaster. I'll be all right in a minute."

Daphne just stands there holding her bear, smiling.

"I loved it! It didn't bother me at all. In fact I could ride it again if I really wanted to."

Frasier looks up at Daphne for a second.

"Don't even mention roller coasters Daphne."

"Sorry Frasier."

Frasier finally feels well enough as he gets up and they continue to walk around the park. Niles buys Daphne a bracelet with her name engraved on it. Daphne rides a few more rides before they decide to call it a night. They walk to the front entrance and then to the car. Once they get in the car Frasier starts it up as they head back to Seattle.

Niles and Daphne sit in the backseat as Daphne lies against him, clearly exhausted.

"I had a wonderful time, Niles. Thank you so much for agreeing to go to the amusement park."

"I'm glad you had a good time, Daphne. I was happy to spend the time with you. No matter where we are or what we are doing, as long as I'm with you, I have fun. You make it worthwhile."

"Oh Niles, you are so sweet."

"You are wonderful, Daphne."

Before long, Niles and Daphne are both asleep in each others' arms. They are happy and content right now, but what will happen when they get back to Seattle?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They all manage to make it back to Seattle. Frasier decides to drop Daphne off first before he and Niles go home. Once they get to Daphne's house Niles walks her to her door. They get to the front door.

"I had a wonderful time, Niles. I'm glad we decided to go."

"So am I, I just feel bad that you had to see my father and I get into an argument."

"Niles, it's okay. I just hope you and your father can work it out. I will call you tomorrow."

"I will be waiting by the phone since I will probably be grounded."

Daphne gives Niles a hug.

"It will be all right."

"Thanks Daphne, I will talk to you tomorrow." Niles says as he kisses her cheek.

Daphne nods as she picks up her teddy bear. Niles opens the door for her as she steps inside. She looks back at him for a minute and smiles. Niles knees go weak as he smiles back at her. Daphne closes the door behind her as Niles is left standing alone on the porch. He makes his way back to Frasier's car as he gets in the front seat.

It's a silent drive home as Niles thinks to himself. He isn't looking forward to facing his parents. He has never done anything like this before, but ever since he met Daphne, he hasn't been himself. Daphne has changed him. He hopes that Frasier will be there to support him as he faces his punishment.

They finally make it to the house but neither of them is in any hurry to go in. Frasier breaks the silence.

"Do you want me to go in first, just to soften the blow?"

Niles looks at Frasier.

"You don't have to do that Frasier. I have to face my punishment. I deserve it for the way I spoke to dad today and for what mother almost caught Daphne and I doing."

"Well then we better go in, the sooner the better."

"You're right."

Frasier smiles at Niles and pats him on the shoulder as they get out of the car. They walk up to the house and enter waiting for the inevitable.

Meanwhile at Daphne's house…

Daphne is in her room, trying to keep quiet in case the twins are sleeping. Mr. and Mrs. Bracken are more than likely downstairs watching television as not to disturb the girls. She decides to take a shower and go to bed; it has been a very long day. She could sleep for a year. As Daphne is getting ready for her shower, she hears a knock on her bedroom door.

"Daphne, are you in there?"

It's Mrs. Bracken. Daphne grabs her robe and answers the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Bracken, I was just getting ready to hop in the shower."

"Oh, how long have you been home?"

"Not long, I'm sorry I am getting home so late, Niles brother Frasier took us to the amusement park."

Daphne walks over to her bed and picks up the massive teddy bear. Mrs. Bracken follows with a smile on her face.

"He won me this teddy bear."

Daphne holds the teddy bear against her chest.

"That was very sweet of him." Mrs. Bracken replies with a smile on her face.

"Niles is wonderful. I have never met anyone like him, Mrs. Bracken." Daphne sits on the edge of her bed with stars in her eyes.

Mrs. Bracken sits down on the bed next to Daphne and puts her arm around her.

"You love him, don't you?"

Daphne looks up at Mrs. Bracken with a surprised look on her face. She is speechless for a moment.

"Yes, I think I do."

Daphne can't believe what she just said.

"I'm in love with Niles."

"Oh, Daphne I am so happy for you!" Mrs. Bracken exclaims as she wraps Daphne in a hug.

Daphne hugs her back after the initial shock. She is not used to being hugged or talked to like this. Mrs. Bracken treats Daphne like her own daughter.

"You are happy for me?"

Mrs. Bracken pulls out of the hug and looks at Daphne.

"Of course I am, sweetie. You found someone who treats you right and really cares about you. You deserve it."

Daphne gets tears in her eyes as she hugs Mrs. Bracken.

"Thank you, Mrs. Bracken. That means a lot to me. You are just like the mother I never had."

They pull out of the hug.

"You are just like a daughter to me, Daphne. You are a good girl and I hate the way you are treated at home. It's going to be so hard to let you go when you go back to England. I will miss you and so will the girls."

"I'm going to miss all of you too, but I'm not leaving for awhile."

"That's right, so let's just enjoy the time we have left."

"Yes." Daphne says as she stands up and puts the teddy bear back on her bed.

"Well, I will leave so you can take your shower. I will see you in the morning."

Daphne looks at Mrs. Bracken and gives her a smile.

"See you in the morning."

Mrs. Bracken closes the door behind her as Daphne goes to take her shower. Once she finishes her shower, she climbs into bed and turns out the light. After laying there for a few minutes she realizes she can't sleep so she turns her lamp back on and in doing so, she knocks her purse off the bed.

"Oh, sod!"

Daphne gets out of bed to pick up her purse and its contents that were strewn all over the floor, and in doing so, she picks up the picture of her and Niles at the amusement park. She looks at it for a few minutes and laughs to herself.

"We look like a couple of idiots."

She finishes picking up the items off the floor and puts them in her purse. She sticks the picture of her and Niles on her mirror. She puts her purse on the chair and climbs back in bed. She lies back against the pillows and pulls the covers up to her neck. She reaches up and turns off the lamp. She can't wait for tomorrow when she will be able to talk to Niles again. She closes her eyes and dreams of a happy future with Niles.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Frasier and Niles came in the door, there was nobody home. Martin and Hester left the boys a note letting them know what was going on. Martin was called away on an assignment for a possible homicide and Hester went with him to consult on the case. It looks like Niles' punishment would have to wait till morning. Niles decided to take a shower and then work on some algebra homework. Frasier decides to go to bed early, he will be heading back to Harvard and he needs all the sleep he can get for the long drive ahead.

Once Niles finishes his shower, he goes to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water and some cheese and crackers. He needs something to eat while he is studying. He is good at math but he needs a snack to help him concentrate. Hopefully he will be able to keep his mind off Daphne while he studies. He can't let his grades slip or he won't be able to get into Yale. Going to Yale is very important to Niles. He wants to give Daphne a good life, he can see himself being married to her in the future and if he gets into a good college and gets his degree in psychiatry, he can give Daphne everything she deserves. Daphne is the one person that matters now more than anything and he will do everything he can to hold onto her. He wants her to be the mother of his children.

Niles gets down to business and works on his algebra.

Meanwhile on the streets of Seattle…

Martin and Hester are in the car at the crime scene waiting for more information about the homicide. While they wait they decide to have a conversation about the boys.

"I am very worried about Niles, Marty. Ever since he met Daphne, he has changed."

Martin grabs Hester's hand.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much honey. Niles is a good kid and Daphne is a good girl. I really think they are good for each other. Niles is just a typical teenage boy in love."

"Now don't misunderstand me, I like Daphne a lot, she is a good girl and is very good for Niles it's just that ever since he met her he has gotten more rebellious. He has never talked back to you or walked away from you. He has always faced up to his mistakes and took his punishment."

"You are usually the one who disciplines the boys anyway, Hester. They hardly ever listen to me. They are more like you and respect you. They are closer to you. Niles was right when he said that I have never really been a father to him. I am always working and we have nothing in common. I love my boys but we are as different as night and day."

Hester squeezes Martin's hand.

"That is partly my fault. I raised them to be more like me. They aren't interested in what most boys their age should be interested in like sports and things. They like opera, books and psychiatry."

"They are good boys and you have done a good job with them. That is one of the reasons I love you so much. You are a wonderful wife, an even better mother and a hell of a psychiatrist. I just sometimes wish that I could be closer with them and do things with them like most fathers and sons do."

"I know, Marty. Our boys love you, even if they don't show it. You must have done something right because look at the way Niles treats Daphne. He treats her like a queen. He is so good to her and loves her so much. He learned that from you by watching how you treat me as a wife and as a woman."

"A man should always treat a woman like a queen. A woman deserves to be loved and cherished. I still sit here sometimes and wonder why you chose me, a gruff young cop who loved his beer and sports. You were so smart and sophisticated when I first met you but boy were you beautiful and I knew I wanted to get to know you better."

"I will admit at first that I was unsure what kind of man you were but when I tripped over that dead body and you came to my rescue, I fell head over heels in love with you. I knew that you were a gentleman and you cared. It didn't matter to me that you liked your beer and sports; I knew you were a good man. I have never regretted marrying you Martin Crane and I never will, I will always love you."

Martin looks at Hester and smiles.

"I will always love you Hester Palmer Crane, you have made me the happiest man alive."

They both lean in for a sweet kiss until they are interrupted by a call on the radio. It's time for them to get to work; they have a homicide to deal with.

A few hours later…

Martin and Hester finally make it home. It was a tough case. The victim who died was a husband and father of three. It was a random shooting and the perp was caught and put in jail. Martin and Hester will do everything to bring justice to the victim's family. Once they are home they check on the boys. They go into Niles' room and see him fast asleep with his head on his algebra book which is wide open. Hester approaches her son and looks at him for a minute. She then kisses his cheek and ruffles his blond hair.

"I love you, Niles."

Martin watches Hester for a minute with tears in his eyes. He will go easy on Niles tomorrow when he doles out his punishment. They then go to check on Frasier and see him sound asleep in his bed. They have enjoyed having him home and are going to miss him when he goes back to Harvard. It will be hard but he will be back in the summer for a visit. Both Martin and Hester are proud of Frasier, he is doing so well is school and is going to be a successful psychiatrist in a few years.

Martin and Hester finally make it to bed themselves. It has been a long day for the both of them. They really feel bad for the woman and children of the man that was killed, it's all they talk about until they fall asleep.

Who knows what tomorrow will bring but they will all face it together as a family.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning…

Frasier and Niles are eating the breakfast that their mother cooked. Martin is still asleep, he had a hard time sleeping the night before dealing with the murder of the man with the wife and three kids. Martin gets like that after a case where someone dies. He holds onto something and can't let it go. It is a good thing that he married a psychiatrist, she helps him get through it.

Niles knows that his punishment is still in effect, he just doesn't know when. Once he finishes his breakfast, he is going to give Daphne a call. He can't wait to hear her voice. It always puts him a good mood. He is mad at himself for falling asleep before he had a chance to finish his algebra, it's due tomorrow. He will make sure he gets it done tonight before he goes to bed.

Frasier has to head back to Harvard today; he has a long drive ahead of him. It's going to be hard to say goodbye. He has enjoyed being home again but he will be back before long. He is happy that he and Niles are getting along now despite the problems they had when he first got there. Who knows how long it will be before they are fighting again. Frasier loves his brother, but it will always be a competition between them.

Hester finally finishes cooking and sits down to join her sons at the breakfast table. They so busy talking to each other and eating that they don't see Martin come in to the kitchen at first. He lets out a huge yawn which alerts them all to his presence as they turn and look at him. He pours himself some coffee as he faces his family.

"Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning, Marty. Are you feeling better this morning?"

Martin takes a big sip of his coffee.

"Yes, a good night's sleep is just what I needed. Thanks for letting me sleep in, honey."

"I know you needed the extra sleep, you had a rough night last night."

"Yes I did, but you were there for me as always."

Hester smiles at her husband.

Martin approaches her and gives her a kiss she will not soon forget.

Frasier and Niles watch their parents for a minute. They are happy that their parents still love each other so much but at the same time they get a bit disgusted seeing their parents kiss. I mean they are old, should they still be doing that at their age?

Martin and Hester have stopped kissing as they look at their sons staring at them.

"Frasier, Niles, are you two going to keep staring or finish your breakfast?" Martin asks his sons.

The sound of their father's voice brings them back to reality as they finish their breakfast.

Martin gets himself another cup of coffee.

"Niles as soon as you are done eating, meet me in your room so we can talk."

Niles looks at his dad.

"Okay dad."

Niles is dreading speaking to his father knowing that he is getting punished for yesterday. He starts to pick at his food, prolonging speaking to his father as long as possible.

Hester looks at Frasier stuffing his face.

"Hurry up and finish your breakfast Frasier. You still have to pack."

Frasier looks up at his mother between bites.

"Yes I know, mom. I just miss your cooking so much being away at school. I am trying to enjoy it for as long as I can."

Hester has to smile at that.

"I'm glad to hear that you miss my cooking."

"Of course I do. Anything is better than what they serve as at school." Frasier says as he finishes his last bite.

He gets up from his chair and puts his plate in the sink, as he heads upstairs to pack he gives his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"The breakfast was wonderful, mom. Thank you."

Hester smiles at her son as he leaves the kitchen to go upstairs to pack.

Niles finally finishes his breakfast as he gets up and puts his plate in the sink. He stands at the sink for a minute, hesitating going upstairs.

"Niles, I wouldn't keep your father waiting long. The sooner you face him, the sooner it will be over."

"I know you're right mother."

"Don't worry; your dad said he would take it easy on you."

Niles nods and gives his mother a small smile.

"Good, well here goes nothing."

Niles leaves the kitchen and heads upstairs to his room to face his father. Once he gets to his room, he makes his bed up. He can't stand a messy room. Before long there is a knock at his door.

"Come in, dad."

Martin enters Niles' room and closes the door behind him. He grabs the chair from Niles' desk and turns it around backwards and sits down in it.

Niles looks at his father with his pillow in his arms.

"Sit down son, this won't take long, I promise."

Niles tosses the pillow on his bed as he sits down and faces his father.

"Now you know how angry I was at you yesterday. I have had some time to think about it and I realize I was a bit too harsh. You are still being punished but not in the capacity you might have thought. I am going to allow you to still see Daphne, but there are some ground rules. When you two are together, you are not to be alone. There has to be someone else with you, to keep an eye on you to make sure you two don't get carried away again. I don't want what happened yesterday to ever happen again, is that understood?"

Niles looks his father in the eye.

"Yes, dad."

"Also, I want you to come straight home after school. You are not to walk Daphne home from school at least for a week. That is part of your punishment. If you want to go to her house, your mother or I will drive you. You are not allowed to be there if her host parents aren't there. If Daphne comes over here, your mother or I will be here to keep an eye on you two. I know how much you and Daphne care about one another and I won't stop you from seeing each other but for a week you two are not to be alone together, is that understood?"

"Yes, dad."

"Do you have any questions?"

"No, I think you have pretty much covered everything. Dad, I just want to say how sorry I am for the way I behaved yesterday. That was very wrong of me. It was immature and stupid."

"I accept your apology, son. You are a good kid and that's why I am going easy on you. I love you Niles, even if I don't always show it, I do. I have an apology of my own to make. I'm sorry for not being more of a father to you. I spend so much time working that I sometimes forget about more important things."

"It's okay, dad. I know you love me and that you care. I love you too."

Martin looks at his son and for the first time in a long time, feels that they have really connected. They may be different in a lot of ways but they are alike in a lot of ways too. He is seeing his son in a different light. From here on out he is going to take the time to understand his sons and be there for them in every way he can.

"Niles, would it be too much if I asked for a hug?"

Niles stands up and approaches his dad and wraps his arms around him. Before long they are both crying silent tears as they hold each other, not caring about anything else at the moment. It's just the time for father and son to bond, it was something that was a long time in coming and was necessary.

After a few minutes, which seemed like forever they pull out of the hug and pull themselves together as they go downstairs to say goodbye to Frasier before he leaves for school. Boy does Niles have a lot to tell Daphne when he calls her later. He can't wait.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A week later…

It has officially been a week and Niles' punishment is over and he couldn't be happier. Since the punishment is over Daphne invited Niles over for dinner. He was going to officially meet Daphne's host parents. He spends all day deciding what he's going to wear to Daphne's house. He knows Daphne likes blue but he has already worn his blue suit, so he decides to wear his blue dress shirt and dress pants. He can't wait to see what Daphne is wearing, but honestly she could wear anything and look good. She is beautiful no matter what.

Martin is driving Niles to Daphne's house. Hester gave Niles some money to get Daphne some flowers. He got her some beautiful white, yellow, and red roses in a bouquet. They look and smell beautiful just like her. He can't wait to give them to her. Niles finishes getting ready as Martin yells upstairs at him to hurry up.

Meanwhile at Daphne's…

Daphne is in her bedroom, clothes strung all over the room. It's like her closet exploded. She can't find anything to wear to dinner. She wants to look good for Niles but nothing seems appropriate enough. She sits on the edge of her bed in her robe with her arms crossed close to tears.

There is a knock at the door, bringing Daphne to attention as she gets up to answer it. It's Mrs. Bracken. Mrs. Bracken looks at Daphne and then looks at the clothes strewn all over the room.

"What happened in here?" she asks as she enters the room.

"I can't find anything to wear tonight for dinner. I want to look really good for Niles but nothing here looks appropriate enough."

Mrs. Bracken begins picking up the clothes off the floor as she answers.

"Daphne, Niles loves you and he won't care what you are wearing. You could wear a trash bag and he would think you are beautiful."

Daphne gets embarrassed.

"Mrs. Bracken!"

Mrs. Bracken approaches Daphne. She grabs Daphne's chin with her fingers and lifts her head up. She looks Daphne in the eyes.

"It's true, Daphne. You are a very beautiful girl. I know you don't hear that enough but it's true. I see why Niles fell in love with you. You are not only pretty; you have a very caring heart. You are funny and smart. Don't ever forget that."

Daphne has tears in her eyes as she hears what Mrs. Bracken says about her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Bracken."

"I mean it, sweetheart." Mrs. Bracken replies as she hugs Daphne.

Daphne hugs her back as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"So what do you think I should wear?"

Mrs. Bracken pulls out of the hug and approaches Daphne's bed. She picks up a dark blue skirt and a denim vest.

"You should wear this with a white shirt underneath. Wear your white tights and black Mary Jane's."

Daphne stands there and thinks about it for a minute.

"Okay, thanks."

Mrs. Bracken nods and smiles as she sees herself out and closes the door behind her. Daphne works on getting dressed. Once she has finished, she looks at herself in the mirror. She has to admit that she does look good. Niles will love it. She makes sure she puts the bracelet on that Niles got her at the amusement park. She picks up the bracelet off her dresser and puts it on her wrist. She admires it for a second and reads her name that's engraved on it. She can't help but smile as she runs her finger across the inscription. Niles is an amazing, sweet gent. She has never been so happy in her life. Niles has changed her life in so many ways and she is so grateful to him for everything. How did she ever find someone like him?

There is a knock on the door that breaks Daphne from her thoughts. She looks up at the closed door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Mr. Bracken, Daphne. Niles is at the door."

"Oh sod! He's early!" Daphne says to herself in frustration.

"Should I let him in?"

"Yes, please. I will be right out!" Daphne tells Mr. Bracken as she picks up her bottle of perfume and gives herself a couple of squirts.

She double checks her hair and clothes in the mirror as she opens the door to her bedroom. She enters the hallway and takes a deep breath. She doesn't know why she is so nervous, she has been around Niles enough. She walks out of the hallway and into the living room. She looks up and spots Niles, looking dapper and as handsome as she has ever seen him. He doesn't notice Daphne looking at him at first because Mr. and Mrs. Bracken are talking to him, then suddenly he turns his head and sees his Goddess. She is looking more sweet and beautiful as he has ever seen her. They smile at each other as Daphne slowly approaches him.

"Hello Niles."

"Hello Daphne. You look amazing."

"Thank you, you look dashing."

"Thank you. These are for you, I picked them out myself."

Niles hands Daphne the roses as she puts them up to her nose and smells them.

"Oh Niles, they are beautiful. Thank you!"

"They are beautiful just like you."

Daphne smiles as her cheeks turn a bright shade of pink. She and Niles just look at each other as if nobody else exists.

The silence is broken by Mr. Bracken clearing his throat.

Niles and Daphne both look up at Mr. Bracken.

Mrs. Bracken is the one to speak.

"Dinner will be ready soon, if you two would like to sit down at the table. The girls are in their room. I will go get them and we can have dinner."

Niles and Daphne both nod as they follow Mr. and Mrs. Bracken into the dining room. Mr. Bracken takes the flowers from Daphne.

"I will put these in water for you Daphne."

Daphne nods.

"Okay, thank you."

Mr. Bracken nods as he disappears into the kitchen.

Daphne starts to sit down in her chair until Niles stops her.

"Here, let me help you."

Niles pulls out Daphne's chair as she sits down.

"Thank you, Niles."

"You're welcome, Daphne." Niles replies as he leans over and smells Daphne's hair. He closes his eyes as he enjoys the scent of cherry bark and almonds. He then takes the chair next to Daphne and sits down.

Niles and Daphne both hear commotion in the hallway as Mrs. Bracken brings the girls into the dining room.

"We have guest for dinner, mommy?"

"Yes we do, sweetheart and I want you to be nice to him. He's Daphne's friend."

"Okay mommy."

Niles and Daphne look at each other and laugh.

Mrs. Bracken comes into the kitchen with a little girl on each hip. As soon as they spot Niles they become shy and bury their faces in their mother's chest.

Mr. Bracken comes in carrying the food as he sits it down on the table.

Once Mrs. Bracken gets the girls situated in their booster chairs she goes to help her husband with the rest of the food. While they are in the kitchen the girls start giggling as they look at Niles.

Daphne looks at them with a grin on her face.

"What's so funny, you two?"

"He cute." One of the twins exclaims.

Niles looks at her with a shocked look on his face.

"Emma!" Daphne scolds.

Emma hides her face behind her hands as she continues to giggle.

Elaina doesn't say anything, just continues to giggle.

"Sorry Niles. I hope Emma didn't embarrass you too much."

"No I'm fine; it just kind of shocked me. I wasn't expecting that."

Daphne places her hand on Niles'.

"She is right you know."

"Oh, what is she right about?" Niles asks, curious.

"When she said you were cute."

Niles grabs Daphne's hand and smiles. They lean in and start to kiss when one of the twins interrupts.

"Daphy gonna kiss Niwles." That is followed by giggles.

Niles and Daphne pull away from each other as Mr. and Mrs. Bracken enter with the rest of the food. They sit down and begin serving the food, before long everyone has been served as they begin to eat.

Niles has never been a big fan of pot roast, but he has to admit that this is the best pot roast he has ever eaten. The potatoes are creamy and delicious and the mixed vegetables are fresh and crisp. He enjoys every bite and even gets seconds, which he hardly ever does.

Before long the dinner is over as desert is served. They all enjoy a nice big slice of homemade apple pie. Once they are done eating, Mrs. Bracken takes the girls to get cleaned up. Niles and Daphne join Mr. Bracken in the den. Niles notices that Mr. Bracken has a chess set. Niles admires the chess set.

"I see you admiring my chess set, Niles. Are you a chess player?"

Niles looks up at Mr. Bracken.

"Why yes I am, I am on the chess team at school."

"How would you like to play a game of chess with me?"

"Sure." Niles says as he sits down in the chair opposite Mr. Bracken.

Daphne puts her hand on Niles' shoulder.

"Niles, you don't want to play him. He will beat the knickers off you."

"Don't worry Daphne. I can handle it."

Daphne just stands there and watches as they play. Eventually Mrs. Bracken makes it to the den after putting the twins to bed.

"What's going on?" she asks Daphne.

"They are playing chess and I'm afraid Niles is going to get his bum kicked."

"Give Niles credit, Daphne. Yes, my husband is a good chess player, but it looks like Niles can hold his own."

Mrs. Bracken grabs her and Daphne chairs as they sit and watch them play. After what seems like an eternity the game is over.

Niles picks up his chess piece and places it on the opposite side of the board.

"Checkmate."

Mr. Bracken just sits there, stunned.

Niles has a big grin on his face.

"I won! I won! I won, Daphne!" Niles says as he stands up, grabs Daphne, dips her and kisses her.

It takes Daphne by surprise at first but she kisses him back. He pulls her back up as they come face to face with Mr. and Mrs. Bracken.

Mr. Bracken holds out his hand for Niles to shake.

"Great game son, you are an amazing chess player."

"Thank you, sir."

Before long they hear a knock on the door. Martin has arrived to pick up Niles. Of course Niles doesn't want to leave and Daphne doesn't want him to leave. Niles thanks Mr. and Mrs. Bracken for the wonderful meal and says his goodbyes to them. Daphne walks him to the door to say goodbye.

"Thank you so much for coming to dinner, Niles. I had a wonderful time. Thank you for the beautiful flowers, I love them."

"I had a wonderful time too, Daphne. Thank you for inviting me. I'm glad you like the flowers. Every time you look at them, think of me."

"I will. I love you, Niles."

"I love you too, Daphne."

Niles takes both of Daphne's hands in his as they look into each other's eyes. They lean in for a kiss and hold each other for a minute. Martin starts to get impatient as he knocks on the door again.

"Well, I better go. I will call you tomorrow."

"I will be by the phone waiting for your call."

Niles opens the door and steps out onto the porch.

"Goodnight, Daphne."

"Goodnight, Niles."

Niles joins his father on the porch as they both wave goodbye. They walk to the car and get in. Martin starts the car up and pulls away as Daphne watches the car get smaller and smaller.

What Daphne doesn't know is that is the last time she will see Niles for a long time.

Stay tuned…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next morning at Daphne's house…

Daphne is getting dressed for school before she has her breakfast. She is in such a good mood from last night that nothing can ruin it, or so she thinks. After she is dressed and is brushing her hair, the phone rings. She stops brushing her hair as she gets a confused look on her face.

"Who could be calling this early in the morning?"

Daphne goes back to brushing her hair when there is a knock on her door.

"Daphne, there is a phone call for you, it's your mother."

Daphne sets her hairbrush down on her dresser as she looks at herself in the mirror.

"What does mum want now?" Daphne asks herself.

"Daphne?" Mrs. Bracken repeats herself.

"I will be right out."

Daphne is angry. She loves her mother but she came to America to get away from her for awhile. Only her mother can ruin her good mood.

Daphne comes out of her room and picks up the phone in the kitchen.

"Hello, mum."

"Daphne, you have to come back to England right away."

"Why do I need to come home to England? I still have three months here."

"Your Grammy Moon is sick in the hospital. She asked for you. It doesn't look good, Daphne."

Daphne almost drops the phone from the shock as she begins to cry.

"Grammy Moon is sick?"

"Yes, you need to come home immediately."

"All right, mum. I have to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Bracken and I will be on the first flight out to Manchester."

"All right I will see you soon."

The line goes dead before Daphne has a chance to say goodbye.

Daphne sits in the nearest chair as the tears roll down her face. She is still in a state of shock. She can't believe that her Grammy Moon is sick; she is the strongest woman Daphne has ever known.

After what seems like an eternity Mrs. Bracken comes into the kitchen and sees Daphne sitting in the chair. Daphne has a look of shock and heartbreak on her face.

"Daphne, what's the matter?"

Daphne looks up at Mrs. Bracken like she is seeing her for the first time.

"Um, me Grammy Moon is sick and I have to go back to England right away to be with her. She asked for me."

"Oh, Daphne I am so sorry." Mrs. Bracken says as she tries to comfort Daphne.

Daphne just nods as a fresh set of tears roll down her face.

"I will call the airport and book a flight for you."

Daphne nods as she wipes the tears away from her red, swollen cheeks.

"I will go pack then."

Mrs. Bracken nods as she picks up the phone to call the airport.

Daphne goes back to her room and lies on her bed and cries her heart out. Her Grammy Moon can't die, she is the one person that ever cared about her and treated her like a princess. She can't go on without her Grammy Moon, and she doesn't know what she will do if Grammy Moon dies.

Once Daphne has cried all the tears she can cry, she gets up to start packing. She then remembers she has to call Niles and let him know what is going on. She stops packing and goes to use the phone. She hopes that Mrs. Bracken is done using it. Daphne picks up the phone and hears the dial tone. She smiles as she dials Niles' number.

"Please be home, please be home." Daphne says to herself.

After what seems like forever someone answers.

"Hello?"

"Hello, it's Daphne. Has Niles left for school yet?"

"Oh, hi Daphne! No Niles is still here. Let me get him, hold on."

Daphne waits as she hears Martin yell for Niles on the other end. She then hears muffled voices before Niles comes on.

"Daphne, what is the matter? Why are you calling me before school?"

"I have some bad news Niles."

"Bad news, what is it?"

"I have to fly back to England today. Me Grammy Moon is very sick. She is in the hospital and asked for me. Me mum called this morning and told me."

"Daphne I am so sorry about your grandmother. I understand if you have to go back to England to be with her. I would be lying if I said I won't miss you, because I will."

"I will miss you too, Niles but I have to go and be with her. I will write you every week and call you as much as I can. I hate to leave like this without seeing you one more time but it's for the best."

"I feel the same way, but your grandmother comes first. I will be thinking about you every day. I will be anxiously waiting for your letters and phone calls. I love you."

"I love you Niles."

"I love you too, Daphne."

Daphne tries to keep the fresh tears from falling down her cheeks, and just when she thought she was all out of tears.

"Well, goodbye for now, Niles."

"Goodbye, Daphne."

Daphne starts to hang up the phone but before she can Niles gets her attention one more time.

"Daphne, whenever you get to missing me, just look at the picture of us together at the amusement park."

"I will, I named the bear you got me at the amusement park after you, so when I look at him, I will think of you."

Niles begins to cry.

"Thank you. Well, goodbye Daphne."

"Goodbye, Niles."

As they both hang up, they each cry their own tears.

Niles runs back upstairs and lies on his bed. He cries a mountain of tears into his pillow. His Goddess Daphne is leaving, possibly forever. How will he be able to go on without her?

Martin goes upstairs to get Niles to take him to school before he goes to the precinct. He knocks on Niles' door.

"Niles, it's time to go, we're going to be late."

"I'm not going to school today, dad." Niles replies.

Martin stands there with a look of confusion on his face as he opens the door. He sees Niles lying on his bed crying, he has never seen him so sad.

"What's the matter, son? Why are you crying and why aren't you going to school today?"

Niles lifts his head up from the pillow and looks at his father.

"Daphne is going back to England today, dad. Her grandmother is sick in the hospital so she is going to fly back to England to be with her."

"Oh son, I am so sorry. I know you are going to miss Daphne."

Niles just nods his head as he buries his face back in the pillow.

"I love her dad and I don't think I can live without her. She was my reason for getting up every morning, my reason for going to bed every night, and now that she's gone I don't have a reason to do anything anymore. What am I going to do dad?"

Martin joins Niles on the bed as he places his hand on Niles' back.

"I know it's hard right now, Niles but it will get easier. Your mother and I will be here for you, whatever you need to help you get through this. She was your first love and she was special. Daphne is a one in a million girl, you don't find many like her nowadays. I can see why you love her and why you are going to miss her."

"Thanks, dad. I don't have to go to school today do I?"

"No, I will let you stay home today. I will call the school and excuse you but I do however have to go to work. I will see you later, son. I love you."

"I love you too, dad."

"You're a good kid." Martin tells his son with a smile as he closes the door behind him.

Niles lies back down on his bed. He looks over at his nightstand to check the time and sees the picture of him and Daphne at the amusement park. It's his favorite one. He picks it up and smiles. Daphne is laughing as Niles is tickling her. She looks so beautiful when she smiles, her whole face lights up. She looks genuinely happy in that picture, and that's how Niles wants to remember her, genuinely happy.

Niles kisses the picture as he sets it back down on his nightstand; he turns on his clock radio to the classical station. He just lies there and lets the music calm him as he lets his mind drift to memories of him and Daphne together. He knows that he and Daphne will be together again someday and that makes him smile.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it has taken me so long to post another chapter. I have been working 10 hour days, 6 days a week and it's hard to get a story written when you are working so much and all you want to do is sleep. I hope you like this chapter since it's a long time in coming. I will probably be writing another chapter in a day or two because my hours at work are slowing down. I appreciate your patience. Enjoy!**

Chapter 16

Mr. and Mrs. Bracken and Daphne are at Sea Tac waiting for her flight to board. She already went to the baggage claim and through customs. The twins are staying with their grandparents. Daphne already said her goodbyes to them; it was very hard for her since she thought of them as sisters. They just adored Daphne and she will miss them like crazy.

Daphne sits with her arms crossed with her purse in her lap. She is very upset about her Grammy Moon and about leaving America. She is going to miss the Bracken's very much but she is going to especially miss Niles. Once she gets back to Manchester, she will write him a big long letter. She wants to stay in touch with him for as long as she can. The Bracken's are sitting next to Daphne talking to one another; it's their way of dealing with Daphne leaving. They are trying to keep themselves occupied so they don't have to think about it.

"BOARDING CALL FOR FLIGHT 19 TO MANCHESTER, ENGLAND."

The Bracken's make sure Daphne has her boarding pass. They all stand up and walk over to where Daphne will be boarding. Daphne hands the stewardess her boarding pass. She looks at it and then hands one part of it back to Daphne; she sticks it in her purse. She looks up at the faces of her host parents as tears well up in her eyes.

Mrs. Bracken sees Daphne begin to cry, so she pulls her into a fierce hug.

"There will be no tears, Daphne. You know you are always welcome to come back and stay with us and of course we will keep in touch. We could never forget about you."

Daphne nods as she pulls out of the hug and wipes the tears away.

Mr. Bracken grabs Daphne and wraps her in a fierce hug.

"You are like the daughter we never had. We will miss you. Take good care of your Grammy Moon."

"I will Mr. Bracken. Thank you. Thank you both."

"FINAL BOARDING CALL FOR FLIGHT 19 TO MANCHESTER, ENGLAND."

"I better go or the plane will leave without me. Goodbye!"

Daphne waves to the Bracken's as she rushes to board her plane.

Once Daphne is out of sight, Mr. and Mrs. Bracken start to cry as they hold each other.

Daphne makes it onto the plane and finds her seat. She sits down and puts her seatbelt on. She opens the window and stares out at the Sea Tac airport tarmac.

"Goodbye, Seattle. I will be back someday."

She places her hand on the cool glass for a moment before pulling it away and closing the window.

She wipes away the fresh tears that have fallen onto her cheeks. She opens her purse to look for a tissue and in doing so; she comes across the picture of her and Niles at the amusement park. She will never forget that day for as long as she lives. She is so distracted by the picture that she doesn't hear the stewardess speaking to her at first.

"Miss?"

Daphne looks up, startled.

"I'm sorry, miss. I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to know if you wanted a beverage or a snack before takeoff."

Daphne smiles at the stewardess.

"No thank you. I'm fine."

The stewardess smiles and nods as she moves along to the next seat.

Daphne looks back down at the picture and smiles. She runs her fingers across Niles' face.

"Goodbye, Niles. I love you."

Daphne brings the picture up to her lips and kisses it. She then sticks it back in her purse.

"HELLO EVERYONE, I AM CINDY YOUR FLIGHT ATTENDANT. WELCOME TO FLIGHT 19 TO MANCHESTER, ENGLAND. I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE AN ENJOYABLE FLIGHT …"

Daphne half listens to what the stewardess is saying as her thoughts drift to Niles. She is so engrossed in her thoughts she doesn't realize the plane has taken off.

She lays her head back against the seat.

"Manchester, England here I come." Daphne says under her breath.

Before long the lull of the plane's engines and the quiet conversations of the people around her put Daphne to sleep. She didn't realize how tired she was as she begins to dream of she and Niles and the wonderful future they will share.

Stay tuned…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Two weeks later…

Niles is home from school; he comes in the house and drops his bag by the door. He is hoping a letter from Daphne came. He has been anxiously awaiting her letter since the day she left. He goes into the kitchen to get a drink of water. While in the kitchen he spots something posted on the refrigerator so he decides to check it out. He sets his glass of water on the counter as he takes what he now sees as an envelope off the refrigerator. He looks at it and realizes it's a letter from Daphne. He is so excited that his hands start shaking that he can barely open the letter. He decides to sit on the couch and read it.

He goes into the living room and gets comfortable on the couch as he finally gets the letter open. He pulls the letter out of the envelope and immediately he gets a whiff of cherry bark and almonds. The smell makes his heart pound. He wonders where Daphne gets that scent from, she always smells like it. He loves the smell, it's intoxicating. He finally manages to get the letter open and sees Daphne's fancy handwriting. Even her handwriting is beautiful. Once he finishes admiring her handwriting, he starts to read.

_Dear Niles,_

_I wanted to let you know I made it back to Manchester in one piece. It's only been a week and I miss you already. Once I got to Manchester, my brothers Stephen and Michael met me at the airport and took me to the hospital to see Grammy Moon. Once I got there and I saw her in the hospital bed, she looked so weak and pale. I almost didn't recognize her. My heart was breaking seeing her like that. Once she saw me her eyes lit up and she smiled. She reached her arms out to me for a hug. I gave her the biggest hug in the world. She held me for a few moments before letting me go. I started to cry but Grammy Moon gave me a serious look and said "Daphne, there will be no tears. I want you to be strong, the way I taught you. You are the strongest and bravest girl I have ever known and I am so proud of you. Please don't cry over me and remember what I taught you. Remember I will always love you and that you are me best girl." After she said that, she closed her eyes and she was gone. She was just waiting for me to get there; she wanted to see me one last time before she passed on. She had told me not to cry but I couldn't help but shed a few tears. I had lost the one person who loved me and cared about me more than anyone besides my father. I miss her so much already, Niles. The doctors said that her heart was weak and it just gave out, there was nothing they could do to save her. _

_Mum wants me to stay in Manchester indefinitely. She doesn't want me coming back to America until I graduate high school. She wouldn't tell me why and I am still very angry with her. I told her about you and that you are waiting for me but she doesn't care. She doesn't care at all how I feel, she never has. She only wants to keep me around to wait on my brothers and to take care of her. I don't know what I'm going to do with Grammy Moon gone. I am all alone now, except for you but you are on the other side of the world. I know that you and I will be together again someday. That is what is keeping me going, thinking about you. You are never out of my thoughts, Niles. I love you so much and I can't wait to be with you again. I have dreams every night about you and me together, getting married, having children, growing old together. I have never felt for anyone else what I feel for you. You are different and special. From what I have seen after coming back to England, is that the gents here haven't changed a bit. It is strange how different American gents are than English gents. If you ever came here, you would know what I was talking about. If you met my brothers, you would know what I was talking about. _

_My brothers Stephen and Michael took me to the chippy after saying goodbye to Grammy Moon. I am the closest to Stephen and Michael since they are the youngest of my brothers and they seem to care about me more that the rest. I know I can depend on them now that Grammy Moon is gone. While we were at the chippy I ran into some of my mates from school and they were so happy to see me. I have to admit that I missed them and they said they missed me even though they never wrote the whole time I was in America. Of course they asked me all kinds of questions about America and now they want to go there. I even told them about you and they kept asking me all kinds of questions about "American blokes" and asking me all kinds of questions about you. We had my favorite dish while at the chippy and after we got done eating and catching up Stephen and Michael took me back to our flat. After living with the Bracken's for so long, our flat looked like a shack compared to their house and even your house. With my parents, my brothers and me we are practically sleeping on top of one another. I have to admit I miss having my own space. It was nice having my own room and my own bed. My brothers don't give me a lick of privacy and are always walking in on me when I'm changing or taking a shower, except my brother Billy. Stephen and Michael just told me that they think he may be gay because he is always peeking in on our other brother, Nigel in the shower. I should have known something when he didn't do the things my other brothers did or anything my father wanted him to do. He says he wants to be a ballroom dancer and he's never really liked girls. The things you miss when you're gone. _

_I keep the picture of us at the amusement park in my purse. I keep it close to me so that I can look at it whenever I want. I still have Niles; he stays in my bed with me. I sleep with him every night because when I do you feel closer to me somehow and I hardly ever take the bracelet that you gave me off my wrist. I have to keep a close eye on it because my brothers like to steal things when no one's looking. I can't tell you how many things have come up missing in our house because of them. Mum was so angry when Nigel took her best lamp and sold it to buy himself a couple of pints at the pub. Dad gave him a nice licking when he found out. I haven't seen my dad yet since I've been back. He spends a lot of time at the pubs after work and usually ends up staying out all night. I have asked Mum many times when he is coming home but she won't talk to me about it. Life in Manchester is much different than life in Seattle and as much as I love England and consider it my home, I can't help but miss Seattle and all the wonderful people I met there. I made the right decision by coming there; I never would have met the Bracken's or you. You and the Bracken's changed my life in so many ways, I will never forget it. _

_We had Grammy Moon's funeral the other day. It was beautiful and even though Grammy Moon didn't want us crying over her, we all shed quite a few tears. After we buried her, I picked a few of her favorite flowers and put them on her grave. I have so many stories about my Grammy Moon, she was an amazing person, but I will save that for another letter. I know this one has gotten a bit long. I'm sorry about that. I just miss you so much and I feel closer to you when I write this letter. I should probably end this letter now so I can it take it to post. I can't wait to hear from you, I will be anxiously waiting for your letter. I love you and miss you, Niles. I will say goodbye until next time._

_Love always, _

_Daphne_

Niles had to smile after reading the letter. He loved how she drew little hearts around her name. He is saddened by the fact that her Grammy Moon died but he is happy to know she is doing well otherwise. He misses her so much and he happy to know that she feels the same way about him. He folds the letter up and places it back in the envelope. He gets up off the couch and places the letter in his school bag so he won't forget it and it won't be missed. He goes back into the kitchen to make himself a snack.

Hester makes it home and sees Niles in the kitchen eating. She knows that he read Daphne's letter because she hasn't seen him smile like that since Daphne left. Hester gets her son's attention.

"Hello Niles."

Niles looks up from what he is doing and sees his mother.

"Hello mother." Niles greets her with a smile.

"I see you read Daphne's letter."

"How did you know?"

"I can tell by your expression. You haven't had that look on your face since Daphne left. I knew you would want to read it as soon as you got home, that's why I left it on the refrigerator so you wouldn't miss it."

"Thank you mother and yes I read Daphne's letter. She made it back to England in one piece but unfortunately her Grammy Moon died."

"Oh, that's terrible."

"Yes it is but Daphne was able to see her before she passed away. Daphne also said that they had a beautiful funeral service for her."

"Well, that's good. I'm glad she got back home to see her grandmother before she passed away. I do hope to see her again someday."

"So do I mother, so do I."

Niles finishes up his snack and cleans up his mess. He grabs his school bag and heads upstairs to his room. Once there, he pulls out his science book and his notebook. He has a big assignment he has to work on and he wants to get it done before dinner so he

can write a letter to Daphne. He has no problem getting started on his work because the letter from Daphne was all he needed to stay motivated.

Once he finishes his science homework, he has time to start the letter to Daphne. He isn't able to get far because he has to go down for dinner. Martin is happy to see his son in such a good mood. Martin asked Niles how Daphne was doing and Niles told him everything. Niles felt good to see his dad finally taking an interest in his life. He and his father have reached a new understanding, not just of themselves but of each other.

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Two weeks later…

Daphne is walking home from school. She is hoping a letter from Niles came, she has been anxious to hear from him since she wrote to him. She didn't realize how much she would really miss him. He is in her thoughts night and day; she is surprised she can even concentrate in school. Before long she arrives at her flat and goes inside. She sets her bag down by the door as she hears hollering from upstairs. Her brothers must be watching a soccer match on TV. Daphne just shakes her head as she makes herself a cup of tea.

After her cup of tea is made she sits down at the kitchen table to start on her homework when she sees a pile of mail lying there. She picks it up and looks through it hoping to find a letter from Niles. When she has almost given up hope, she spots Niles' handwriting. She smiles as she grabs the letter and sits down to read it. Her hands are shaking so much she can barely open it. She finally manages to get the letter open. She pulls out the letter and sees the fancy paper Niles' uses. She shakes her head as she begins reading.

_My dearest angel Daphne,_

_I was so happy to finally receive your letter. I keep reading it over and over again, as if that will somehow make you seem closer to me. Your words brightened my day, although I was saddened to hear about your Grammy Moon. I'm terribly sorry to hear that she didn't make it. I know how much you loved her and she loved you. It is never easy to lose someone you love but its comforting knowing they are always with you. _

_I miss you so much, Daphne. I think about you all the time. I dream about you at night and dream about you during the day. The one thing that keeps me going is knowing we will be together again soon. I was a bit saddened to hear that your mother won't let you come back to America until school is out. It is a bit selfish of me to think that because I miss you so much and want to see you but I think your mother has her reasons for deciding that. I'm sorry that you and your mother aren't close. I wish she could see you the way I see you. You are a beautiful, amazing human being. You are an angel, but your mother treats you like a servant and not a daughter. She takes advantage of you Daphne, and that's not fair at all. My heart breaks when I think about it. _

_My parents say Hello and that they miss you. They truly saw what a good person you were and how happy you made me. I don't think things will be the same until I see you again. You changed my life so much. I have never met a girl like you before, you are unique and special and that's why I love you so much. That is what attracted me to you in the first place. I mean you took the time to bring my calculator to me, it showed that you cared. You care about people, you have a good heart. You have shown me that money and popularity isn't everything important in life. Because of you, me and my father have gotten closer, and although we may not always understand each other, we have definitely connected. We have a better relationship with each other. I can't tell you how much that means to me. I know now that my father really does love me even if I don't like the things he does. I may not want to go to a ballgame with him or watch a ballgame on TV with him but we can connect in other ways. Who do you think taught me how to play chess so well? _

_Frasier will be coming for a visit again soon. He still doesn't know that you went back to England. I know he will be surprised when I tell him if he doesn't figure it out on his own or if our parents tell him. He hasn't said anything about having a girl in his life but then there are a lot of things he doesn't tell us. I want Frasier to find happiness with someone. I want him to find someone special like I found with you. He deserves it. I still can't believe school will be out in a couple of months. This year has gone by so fast. The quicker it goes by the happier I will be because it's just one day closer to being reunited with you. I'm so glad you like the bear I got you. I got him so you would think of me every time you look at him. I hope your brother's don't steal the bracelet I bought you; you guard it with your life. I look at your picture everyday and still can't believe how beautiful you are. You have a smile that lights up the room, your hair is like silk, your skin like porcelain, your eyes are so amazing it's like you look into ones soul, everything about you is amazing and beautiful. I know I say it a lot but it's true, Daphne. I can only imagine what our children will look like. They will be beautiful, smart, funny and sweet, just like you. I have dreams every day of us getting married and having children, and from your letter, you have the same dreams as well. We both want the same things in life. We have such a bright and promising future ahead of us. Neither time nor distance will stop the way we feel about one another. I hold onto that, and I know you do too. I believe that it was destiny that brought us together and I believe we belong together. It was meant to be, we were meant to find each other. I know that sounds corny but that is what I believe in my heart because I have never felt this way about anyone else. I know that if you died tomorrow or if I found out that I would never see you again, I couldn't go on living. My life would be over. You give my life meaning, I can't go on without you and I won't go on without you. I love you Daphne, and I always will._

_I probably should end this letter now so I can get my homework finished. I have a big test in biology tomorrow and I need to study. Before I end this letter I just want to tell you that if you ever feel down or sad, just think of me. I am always with you. So goodbye until next time my angel. _

_With much love always,_

_Niles_

Daphne finishes up the last lines of the letter as she folds it and puts it back in the envelope. She kisses it and then holds it against her chest as she closes her eyes. She tries to keep the tears at bay as she puts the letter in her bag. She pulls out what she needs to do her homework. She takes a sip of tea as she begins her homework. She hopes her brothers will let her study, since they are still upstairs watching the soccer game and making lots of noise. She wants to get done as much as she can so she won't have much to do after dinner. She of course will have to make dinner for her brothers and herself and has no idea when her mother will be home. After dinner all she usually wants to do is take a shower, read for awhile and go to bed.

It is proving to be easier said than done due to the fact that the assignments given at her school here are so much harder than the ones in America. At times like this, she wishes she had Niles near so he could help her. He is so smart and with his help she could get it done quickly. It looks like she's in for a long night.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Niles and Daphne continued their correspondence by mail for weeks, months and then years. They never lost contact with each other, unlike most long distance relationships. They made it work, they loved each other and they knew they belonged together. They weren't going to let time and distance interfere with that.

Before long it was time for Niles to go to college. He graduated high school with honors and was going to Yale on scholarship. His parents and brother couldn't be happier for him. Frasier was enjoying life at Oxford and wanted Niles to come see him. Niles accepted his invitation because he knew it would be a way for him to see Daphne. Frasier knew his way around England pretty well, and would be able to help Niles find his way to Manchester to see Daphne. Frasier loved it in England, almost so much that he didn't want to come home for visits. Frasier loved England and yet Daphne loved America and she was English. Not that she didn't love her home country, she just felt at home in America. Things were so much easier and happier for her in America.

Niles was enjoying his time at Yale. They have a wonderful psychiatry program there and he is learning so much. Daphne is so happy for him. Unfortunately since Daphne's parents didn't have a lot of money they couldn't afford to send her to college. She is very smart but just not smart enough to get a scholarship to a good college. So she had to continue to work odd jobs and help out her family. Her dream is to work with people but without a college degree it will probably never happen.

The time had come for Niles to visit Frasier. Niles received the plane ticket in the mail at the dorm he was staying in at Yale. He couldn't think of anything else while waiting for the ticket in the mail. He is so anxious to see Daphne and Frasier of course but Daphne is his main reason for going. He is so grateful to Frasier for purchasing the ticket for him.

The next day…

Niles double checked to make sure he had everything he needed as he waits for his ride to the airport. He wants to get there early because he has to go through the baggage claim and customs and that takes a bit of time. His ride finally arrives as he grabs his things. His ride helps him put his things in the trunk and before long they are on their way to the airport. He can't help but be a little excited; it's been almost three years since he has seen Daphne face to face. He still remembers the smell of her hair, the feel of her skin, the taste of her lips, the color of her eyes and her beautiful smile. The whole world shines a little brighter when Daphne smiles or at least Niles seems to think so. He has never seen a smile so beautiful, except for maybe his mother's. Next to hers, Daphne has the most beautiful smile and when she smiles she looks truly happy. Niles wants to be the one to put that smile on her face again. Just thinking about it makes him smile. He is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't realize that they are at the airport and his driver is trying to get his attention. Niles comes to his senses and steps out of the car. He and his driver take his luggage out of the trunk and take it into the airport. It takes them a minute to find the baggage claim, but once they find it, they are disappointed to see the long line. Niles is a bit nervous because he doesn't want to miss his flight and he still has to go through customs.

Before long its Niles turn as he and his driver hand the luggage to the person behind the counter. They check each bag and place them on the conveyor belt as they hand Niles his baggage claim ticket. He places it inside his pocket in the inside of his jacket. His driver bids him farewell as he makes his way to customs. Luckily for Niles it doesn't take long to get through customs and he is on his way to the ticket counter to make sure he in the right place. He gets the person's attention by clearing his throat.

The person behind the desk looks up with an impatient glare.

"Hello, yes my name is Niles Crane and I wanted to make sure I'm in the right place."

"Where are you headed sir?"

"England. Oxfordshire, England to be exact."

The person behind the desk clicks a few keys on his computers keyboard and then looks up.

"Yes sir, you are in the right place. Just have a seat and we will let you know when the flight is boarding."

Niles nods.

"Thank you."

The person behind the counter nods as they go back to what they were doing. Niles sits down in the nearest chair and waits for his flight to be called. He didn't realize how tired he was. He was so anxious and excited for today that he didn't get much sleep last night. Before he realizes it he falls asleep waiting for his flight to be called.

Will Niles wake up in time to make his flight or will he keep on sleeping and miss his flight and his chance to see Daphne again? Stay tuned and find out…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A half hour later….

"Sir?"

Niles is awakened out of a deep sleep by someone shaking him vigorously.

"Sir?"

He opens his eyes, as he tries to get them to focus, he sees a woman standing above him, looking at him.

He rubs his eyes to clear his vision and realizes it's a flight attendant. He sits up and shakes the cobwebs from his brain.

"You're Niles Crane, right?"

Niles looks at the flight attendant as he answers.

"Yes, I am."

"Well your flight is boarding, if you hurry you can still catch it."

Niles shoots up from his seat as he feels around for his boarding pass. He finally spots it in the inside pocket of his jacket. He grabs it as he runs for the door, turning around long enough to give the flight attendant a thank you and a wave. Niles hands his boarding pass to the other flight attendant as he makes it on the plane just in time. As soon as he sits down the doors close. He takes the time to put his seatbelt on as the flight attendant appears to make her announcement for takeoff. While she speaks Niles takes the time to gather his thoughts for the flight ahead. He can't believe he fell asleep and almost missed his flight. He would never forgive himself if he missed seeing Daphne. Of course, Frasier would never forgive him if he didn't make it to see him. He can't believe he is on his way to England and on his way to see Daphne.

Before long the plane takes off and they are on their way to England. Niles opens his window and looks out at the sky and the clouds as his thoughts drift to Daphne. Before long he finds himself drifting off to sleep again with only dreams of Daphne.

A few days later…

Frasier is double checking his flat to make sure he didn't miss anything. He wants it to look perfect for when Niles shows up. He knows how Niles hates disorganization and clutter so he wants to make sure it looks presentable. Frasier doesn't usually let his place get so messy but he has been so busy with school, he has hardly had time to clean it. Frasier looks at his watch and realizes that Niles should be arriving any moment. He hopes Niles doesn't get lost. He's not familiar with Oxfordshire and getting through it is like a maze. He will probably be taking the tube to get to Frasier's place. Frasier puts out his best wine and caviar as he sits down on the sofa. He turns on the stereo as some classical music begins to fill the room, which helps Frasier relax as he waits for Niles to arrive.

Meanwhile…

Niles is on the tube looking at the copy of his map of Oxfordshire. He can't believe how complicated it is to get around, it's like a maze. He has already gotten lost twice but now he thinks he's on the right track. He knows Frasier is at his apartment waiting for him. Before long the tube stops as the conductor announces where they are. Niles takes Frasier's address out of his pocket. He smiles because he is finally in the right place. He grabs his things as he gets off the tube. Once he has gotten off he examines his surroundings, nothing looks familiar. Frasier told him what to look for but he isn't seeing it. He decides to go to the ticket booth and ask the attendant there. Once he gets to the window, the attendant is sitting reading a magazine, no doubt one of those British tabloids he has heard about many times. Niles clears his throat to get the man's attention.

The attendant looks up and sees Niles standing there. He sets his magazine down and stands up.

"What can I do for you, mate?" the attendant asks in a thick British accent.

"I was just wondering if you would be able to tell me where this address is." Niles asks as he shoves the paper under the window.

The attendant picks it up and looks at it.

"You from America, mate?"

Niles nods.

"Yes, sir. I'm here to visit my brother, he is attending Oxford University."

The man nods as he looks at the paper again before answering. After looking at the paper for a moment, he sets it down and shoves it under the window towards Niles. Niles grabs the paper as the attendant tells Niles how to get to Frasier's flat.

Niles finds himself walking towards Frasier's house carrying his luggage. It would have been nice for Frasier to have arranged someone to pick him up. His bags are very heavy and giving him blisters. This upsets him because he takes very good care of his hands and now they are going to look terrible. He puts that at the back of his mind for the moment as he continues walking trying to find Frasier's place. Niles stops for a moment and sets down his bags, he pulls Frasier's address out of his pocket and looks at it. He looks up at the address on the building and realizes he made it. He can't believe it. He smiles as he picks up his bags and walks up the steps to Frasier's door and rings the doorbell…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Frasier opens his door to see his little brother standing there.

"Niles! It's about time you got here! I was beginning to wonder if you were going to make it."

"Hello Frasier, I got lost a couple of times trying to find your apartment. I'm sorry I'm so late."

"It's quite all right, I'm just glad you made it." Frasier tells his brother as he helps him with his bags.

They make their way inside as Niles looks around Frasier's apartment. He sets his bags on the floor next to where Frasier had already placed the others.

"Come on in and make yourself comfortable, Niles. I have some wine and caviar if you are interested."

"That's sounds wonderful Frasier, thank you." Niles replies as he takes off his jacket and sits on the sofa.

Frasier brings over the wine and caviar as he pours Niles a glass and refills his own. He joins his brother on the sofa as he takes a drink of wine.

"So what do you think of the place?"

Niles looks around as he takes a bite of his cracker covered in caviar.

"It's very nice, Frasier. You have done well for yourself."

"Why thank you, Niles."

Niles nods and then takes a sip of his wine.

"I have missed wine and caviar since I have been living in the dorms at Yale. I am thoroughly enjoying this, it's very good."

"I think so too, it's imported you know."

Niles gives Frasier a look of surprise.

"Really?" Niles asks as he devours another cracker with caviar.

Frasier and Niles continue to catch up on old times and before they know it several hours have passed. Frasier decides to take Niles on a little tour of Oxfordshire. Niles decides to wait to ask Frasier about going to Manchester to see Daphne. He doesn't want Frasier to think the only reason he came to England was to see Daphne. Before long, Frasier and Niles find themselves in front of a small coffee shop.

"Would you like to go in for a cup of coffee? It's nothing fancy like in Seattle but the coffee is pretty good."

"Sure, I have always wanted to know what the coffee tasted like in England."

"I warn you, it's a bit stronger than what we have in America but you get used to it."

Frasier opens the door to the coffee shop as he and Niles enter. The barista behind the counter recognizes Frasier right away and gives him a wave.

Niles gives Frasier a questioning look.

"I come in here quite often as you can see."

"Yes, I can see that."

Frasier finds them a table and before long a waiter comes to their table to take their orders.

"What can I get for you this evening mates?"

"I will have a black coffee." Frasier replies.

"I will have an espresso with nutmeg please."

"Certainly, be right back with your orders."

The waiter leaves to go make their coffees.

Niles gets fidgety and starts wiping the table with a napkin. Frasier watches Niles for a few moments before speaking.

"Niles, are you okay?"

Niles stops what his is doing and looks up at his brother.

"Yes why do you ask?"

"Because you are wiping the table and there is nothing on it."

"Yeah, you know how I am about cleanliness, who knows what could be on this table and we just can't see it."

Niles starts wiping the table down again.

"Niles!" Frasier says as he grabs Niles' wrists and stops him.

Niles looks at his brother once more.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you or are you just going to continue to wipe the table off?"

"Nothing's bothering me Frasier."

"Then why is your nose starting to bleed? It only bleeds when you lie about something."

"Oh dear!" Niles says as he grabs a bunch of napkins and places them under his nose. He tilts his head back.

"Now are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

Niles nods.

The waiter brings Frasier and Niles their coffees. He sees Niles holding his nose with a bunch of napkins.

"Are you okay, mate?"

Niles looks at the waiter.

"I'm fine, thank you."

The waiter nods his head as he leaves their table.

Niles checks his nose which has finally stopped bleeding. Frasier waits for Niles to speak as he adds the sugar and cream to his coffee.

Niles picks up his espresso and takes a big gulp and then places it back on the table.

"You're right Frasier, there is something that I need to discuss with you and it's rather important."

Frasier takes a sip of his coffee and then swallows carefully.

"Well what is it?"

"I was wondering if you could help me out."

"Help you out with what?"

"I need your help to get to Manchester."

"Why are you going to Manchester, Niles?"

"I'm going there to see Daphne."

Frasier looks at Niles like he has lost his mind.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Frasier?"

"Have you lost your mind? You know how far Manchester is from here? You would get lost for sure!"

"I know, that's why I need your help to get there. You have been here in England for awhile and you know your way around, so I figured you would be the one to ask."

"Is that the only reason you came here to England to see me, to ask for help getting to Manchester?"

"That's not the _only___reason; I did want to see you as well."

"Well, that makes me feel so much better, Niles." Frasier replies sarcastically.

"Frasier, you're my brother, I love you. You know how I feel about Daphne, so please help me get to Manchester?"

"Will you let me think about it and I can let you know tomorrow?"

"Yes, yes, that's fine. Thank you, Frasier. You're a good brother."

Frasier puts his hand up.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Frasier and Niles finish their coffees and head back to Frasier's apartment. Niles has a serious case of jet lag so he decides to go to bed early. He also wants to get a good night's sleep so he can be ready for the trip to Manchester to see Daphne. Frasier is hesitating on giving him an answer but he knows that Frasier will say yes. Niles' last thoughts as his head hits the pillow is of Daphne and what it will be like when he sees her again, will she be happy, surprised, disappointed or confused? Only time will tell…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The next day…

Frasier and Niles are on the train on their way to Manchester. Niles knew that Frasier wouldn't turn him down. He can almost always count on his brother for the things that really matter. They have a two hour trip ahead of them; Manchester is over 100 miles away from Oxfordshire. According to the map, the train will take Frasier and Niles to the station in Manchester and they will have to take a cab to Daphne's flat.

Niles spends his time on the train reading but it's hard for him to concentrate on his book because he can't keep his mind off Daphne. It has been so long since he has seen her face to face. I mean they wrote letters to one another and kept in contact but it will be the first time they have seen each other face to face in a few years. He wonders what Daphne looks like now and how she's doing. He wonders if she is missing him as much as he is missing her. He can't wait to see her; he is anxious, nervous and happy all at the same time. What will he say to her when he sees her again?

Niles leans his head back on the seat as he holds his book against his chest with a big smile on his face. Frasier looks at his brother and knows what he is thinking by the smile on his face. He has never known someone to act the way his brother acts when it comes to a girl. Daphne is a very special girl, Frasier knew that from the very first time he met her and he can see why Niles feels the way he does about her. That is why he agreed to take Niles on this trip to Manchester to see Daphne. Even though he and his brother don't always get along, he wants his brother to be happy and will do anything to make it happen.

Frasier leans back and closes his eyes. He wants to try to get a bit of sleep before they get to Manchester. Niles tries to sleep himself but he just can't keep his eyes shut. He won't be able to sleep or concentrate until he sees Daphne. Niles looks out the window as he watches the world go by at lightning speed. The sky, the trees, and the grass just go by in a blur as the train speeds down the tracks. Before long Niles is lulled asleep by that and the sound of the train clicking along the tracks. Both he and Frasier sleep all the way to Manchester.

1 hour later…

The train comes to a screeching halt at the train station in Manchester. Frasier and Niles are awakened as the train lurches forward as it comes to a complete stop. Once they recover from the initial shock of being woken up so roughly, they get up and grab their things to get off the train. They finally make it to the door as they each step off one at a time as the conductor hands them the rest of their things that were kept in the luggage compartment. Frasier and Niles grab their things and find the nearest cab. They locate a cab a few feet away and they see the cab driver leaning against his cab reading a tabloid and drinking coffee. They get his attention as he stops what he is doing and helps them with their things. He loads it all into the trunk as the guys get in the backseat of the cab. Frasier gives the driver exact directions on where to go. He and Niles are going different places. Niles is going to Daphne's and Frasier is staying at a hotel. He is allowing Niles and Daphne to spend some time together without him hanging around. He will be there for Niles whenever he needs him so he will be just a phone call away.

Before long they reach their destination as the cab comes to a stop.

"Okay Niles, this is your stop."

Niles looks at his brother and then he looks out all the windows of the cab, just to see where they are.

"Is something the matter, Niles?"

Niles stops looking around and looks at his brother once again.

"No, I'm just looking around to familiarize myself with the area. In case I get lost, I know what to look for."

Frasier just gives his brother a confused look as he shakes his head.

Niles then gets out of the car as the cab driver helps him with his things. Before long, the cab pulls away as Niles waves at his brother as he watches him until he disappears around the corner. Niles picks up his things as he starts walking down the sidewalk. Frasier told him how to get to Daphne's flat, and he made sure he remembers what Frasier told him. The longer Niles walks the more he realizes just how different Manchester is than Oxfordshire. Manchester is full of working class people, the buildings are small, the houses and apartments are small, the cars are small and It just seems like a terrible place to live. He can see why Daphne has wanted to get away from here. He couldn't live here without it driving him completely crazy. What do people do here? It looks completely boring and dirty. Before Niles realizes it he comes to a row of flats and knows he has to be close to Daphne's flat. He sets his things down on the sidewalk as he pulls the address out of the pocket of his jacket. It's sure is a lot easier to find things in Manchester than Oxfordshire. He looks at the address in his hand and then looks up and the numbers on the row of flats. He hasn't quite walked far enough so he picks up his things and continues his journey. Just when he thinks he will never find Daphne's flat he hears an all too familiar laugh. He looks around to find the source of the laugh and as if he was slapped in the face Daphne appears before him. She is standing across the street talking to two girls. The girls are sitting on the steps as Daphne stands in front of them talking and laughing. Niles just watches Daphne for a moment. He is just blown away by her beauty and her laughter makes his knees feel like jelly. What is it about her that does that to him? He can't explain it. Daphne is wearing black stretch pants with flats, she is wearing a white shirt that is tied at her waist and her hair is up in loose ponytail.

Niles just stands and watches Daphne for awhile and before long one of the girls notices him staring at them as she stands up. He didn't realize that he had been staring so long, but when it comes to Daphne he could stare at her forever. Daphne notices one of the girls looking in Niles' direction. She turns to see what her friend is looking at as they all become a bit frightened. The two girls stand up as they grab Daphne's hand and start to pull her up the stairs and into the house but before they get very far Niles stops them.

"Wait! Please don't go. Daphne, it's me Niles."

Daphne stops dead in her tracks as she stares at Niles for a minute. She slowly approaches him and once she gets closer she realizes who it is and the look of sacredness and confusion leaves her face and is replaced by a smile. Before Niles can react Daphne is in his arms hugging him tightly.

"Niles! I can't believe it's you, what are you doing here?"

Niles pulls out of the hug and looks at Daphne. Those chocolate brown eyes of hers take his breath away as he can barely get the words out.

"I came to see you, Daphne. I missed you so much and I just had to come see you."

"Oh Niles!" Daphne says once again as she begins to cry. She wraps him in another fierce hug as they stand there in the middle of the street just holding each other for a few moments. Daphne's friends approach them and begin asking all sorts of questions.

"So Daphne, who is this handsome bloke?" one of the girls asks.

"This is Niles; remember me telling you about him?"

"This is Niles?"

Daphne nods as she snuggles up against Niles.

"Yes, this is him."

"You were right Daphne, he is quite good looking." Daphne's other friend replies.

Niles starts to become embarrassed by what the girls are saying.

"You two silly sods are embarrassing him. Niles, this is Anna and this is Elizabeth, they are my best mates."

"Nice to meet you Niles." Anna extends her hand.

Niles shakes her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Anna."

"Ooh and he's a real gentleman too."

Niles grins with embarrassment.

Elizabeth extends her hand for a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you, Niles. Daphne has told us so much about you. You are all she ever talks about."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Elizabeth. I'm glad to know that Daphne still thinks about me."

"Why wouldn't she? You are quite a handsome bloke."

"Lizzie, please stop embarrassing Niles." Daphne scolds her friend.

Elizabeth and Anna just giggle like school girls.

They finally decide to go in so Daphne, Anna and Elizabeth help Niles with his things as they take them into Daphne's flat. Once they get everything inside Anna and Elizabeth have to leave so they excuse themselves and Niles and Daphne are left alone.

Niles takes Daphne's hand as they sit together on the sofa.

"I'm sorry Lizzie and Anna embarrassed you. They are my best mates but they can be a couple of silly sods sometimes."

"That's quite all right. So this is where you live?" Niles asks looking around.

Daphne looks around the modest flat.

"Yes, this is where I live. It's not much but its home."

"That is what's important, Daphne. It doesn't matter how big or small it is, it's the fact that you consider it home. Home is where the heart is."

"Yes, I have lived here for as long as I can remember. It's all I have ever known."

Niles just watches Daphne talk for a few moments. Daphne catches on to how quiet Niles is being.

"Niles are you all right? You are being awfully quiet."

"I'm fine; I just can't stop looking at you. You are so beautiful."

Daphne becomes embarrassed as she hides her face in her hands.

"Oh Niles, you are such a sweet gent."

"That may be so but its true Daphne. You are beautiful; you are like a goddess to me."

Daphne gives Niles a look of disbelief.

"A goddess, Niles? I'm hardly a goddess. I'm just little Daphne Moon from Manchester."

"You know what, Daphne. You being just little Daphne Moon from Manchester is enough for me. I love you just the way you are. You are perfect to me."

Niles takes Daphne's hands in his and kisses her fingers.

"Why can't more gents be like you? You are the sweetest gent I have ever met and I love you too. I always will." Daphne says as tears well up in her eyes.

Their eyes lock on one another for a few moments as their faces get closer and closer to one another. Their foreheads touch and suddenly they are engaged in a passionate kiss. It's just as amazing as Niles remembers. Her lips are so soft. He lies down on the couch as he pulls Daphne down with him as the kiss gets deeper and more passionate. They could stay like this forever. Neither one of them wants it to end…


	23. Chapter 23

**I warn you this chapter may get slightly mature, so read at your own risk! I really felt that they were ready for this turning point in their relationship. I hope you don't think it's too soon. Tell me what you think! Enjoy! he**

Chapter 23

Niles and Daphne continue kissing as they roll around on the couch. They begin to get hot and heavy when Niles takes off his jacket and Daphne begins unbuttoning his shirt. She begins to run her nails up his chest as her hands travel up to his shoulders to push his shirt down his arms. Niles realizes where this is headed and stops. He sits up and puts his shirt back over his shoulders.

Daphne gives Niles a look of confusion.

"Niles, what's wrong? Why did you stop?"

"We can't do this, not here."

"Why? Isn't this what you want? It's what I want, more than anything."

"I want it too Daphne, very much. But we can't do it here."

"Why not?"

"What if your parents come home or your brothers?" I don't want to get caught in an uncompromising position. I could never forgive myself."

"Well, if you are so worried about getting caught, I have an idea. Follow me." Daphne says as she takes Niles' hand.

Daphne leads Niles into her bedroom and closes the door and locks it.

"Nobody will disturb us in here." Daphne says seductively as she looks at Niles with bedroom eyes.

She sits down on the bed as she takes her hair out of the ponytail and lets his cascade down her back and shoulders.

Niles has never seen her look more beautiful, she takes his breath away.

Daphne holds out her hand for Niles to take.

"Come over here and let us continue what we started." Daphne says breathily.

Niles approaches her and takes her hand as she helps him up on the bed next to her.

Daphne leans in and begins to kiss Niles softly at first and then more deeper and passionate. Before long, they are both lying back on the bed as Daphne manages to get Niles' shirt off. Niles pulls Daphne's shirt off over her head and then rolls her over so he is on top of her. They stop kissing for a few moments and look into each other's eyes. Niles caresses Daphne's cheek with the back of his fingers. Her skin is so soft and she smells so good. He then leans in and begins kissing her again and before long they have each others' clothes off and are exploring each others' bodies as they become one. Niles kisses Daphne's neck and shoulders and she leans her head back on the pillow to allow him access. Daphne runs her hands up and down Niles' back as her hands end up in his hair; she grabs his hair and places his lips back on hers once more. The kiss lasts for what seems like forever until they both stop to catch their breath.

"I love you, Daphne." Niles says as he buries his face in her neck.

"I love you too, Niles." Daphne breathes.

Once they say the words, they continue from where they left off and end up on the brink of ecstasy…

The next morning…

The morning sun shining through the window wakes Niles from his slumber. He gathers his thoughts as he yawns and stretches as he tries to wake himself up completely. He turns over on his side and sees the bare back of the most beautiful goddess he has ever seen in his life. He smiles to himself. He and Daphne made love yesterday, he can't believe it. He woke up in Daphne's bed after they made love for hours. It was the most amazing thing he has ever experienced in his life. He snuggles closer to Daphne as he smells her hair, it's intoxicating. He sits up, and leans over and looks at Daphne sleeping. How could one person look so beautiful? She is amazing. He leans in and kisses her shoulder and then her cheek as she begins to stir. She lets out a slight moan as she turns onto her back and opens her eyes. She opens her eyes to see the most handsome man looking down at her. She smiles.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, my love."

Daphne smiles disappears as she gives Niles a confused look.

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you "my love".

Daphne thinks about it for a minute and then smiles.

"Me love, I like it. It's sweet."

"Well you're sweet, Daphne. I love you so much."

"And I love you."

Daphne reaches one arm up as the other holds the covers over her bare chest. She pulls Niles down for a kiss and before long it gets hot and heavy as Niles wraps his arms around Daphne's neck. Daphne runs her hands through Niles' hair, they start to lose control but Niles comes to his senses and stops. He sits up and lies back down. He pulls the covers back over himself.

Daphne sits up and rests her head on one hand as she looks at Niles, confused.

"Niles, why did you stop?"

Niles grabs Daphne's free hand and kisses it.

"I knew what would happen if we didn't stop and I don't want you to think I am taking advantage of you in any way."

"Niles Crane, you could never take advantage of me. I made love to you yesterday because I wanted to, you didn't force me to do anything. It was as incredible as I knew it would be. You are an amazing, wonderful human being and I am happy just being here with you right now."

Daphne lies down as she snuggles up to Niles and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"I feel the same way, Daphne. I will always take care of you and I will never hurt you. I love being in your arms right at this moment and I have never been happier than I am at this very moment."

Niles kisses Daphne's hair as they just hold each other for awhile.

What will they face in the future and will it be enough to keep them together and strong? Will their love be enough? Stay tuned and find out!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Niles and Daphne have fallen asleep in each others' arms and they are awakened by a sharp knock on the door. Daphne sits up while she clears the cobwebs from her brain as she wakes herself up.

"Daphne, are you in there? It's time to wake up!"

Niles moans and stretches as he sits up and yawns.

"Bloody hell, it's mum!"

"It's your mother at the door? What should I do?"

"Just stay in here while I grab your things from the living room."

Daphne grabs her robe and puts it on.

"I'm coming, mum!"

Daphne leans over and gives Niles a quick kiss before unlocking the door and closing it behind her.

Niles just lays there and waits for Daphne to get back. He looks around her room and sees a picture of him and Daphne on her dresser mirror. He smiles.

"So she did keep the picture of us at the amusement park." He says to himself.

He hears Daphne open the door as she brings in his things. She sets them down by the door.

"Daphne does your mother know I'm here?"

Daphne starts to leave again to get the rest of Niles' things but she stops and looks at Niles.

"No, but she knows someone is here with me. She thinks it's one of me girlfriends."

Niles nods.

"I will be right back with the rest of your things."

Daphne leaves once more as she closes the door behind her. Niles gets up as he tries to keep himself covered up, as he grabs one of his bags. He needs to find his robe, but he can't remember which bag or suitcase he put it in. He sits down on the bed as he opens up his luggage and begins digging through it, trying to find his robe.

He hears Daphne come in with the rest of his things as she sets them down on the floor and closes the door and locks it behind her.

"I finally got all of your things. What are you looking for?" Daphne asks.

"My robe, I can't very well walk around your house naked can I?"

Daphne blushes.

"No you can't but if we were alone, I wouldn't mind at all."

"I know you wouldn't, and if you're mother wasn't here, I would take that robe off you and ravish you."

"Niles!" Daphne cries as she smacks his arm.

Niles just gives Daphne a sly grin.

"Can you help me find my robe? I can't remember what bag or suitcase I put it in."

Daphne nods.

"Okay."

She gets up from the bed and begins looking through Niles' luggage and before long she locates his robe.

"I found it!"

"Great! Thanks, Daphne." Niles says as he takes it from her and begins putting it on.

Daphne goes over to her dresser and begins pulling things out of it.

"I'm going to go take a shower, and then you can take one."

"Are you going to make me stay in here while you take a shower? I am a little hungry; after all we did work up quite an appetite."

"Yes we did." Daphne agrees.

"I would like to get something to eat and meet your mother."

Daphne gets a worried look on her face as she sits down in the chair by her dresser.

"Daphne, what's the matter?"

Daphne looks up at Niles' with tears in her eyes.

"Me mum would kill me if she found out we made love. You are the first gent I have ever had in me room and in me bed. I'm scared of what she will say or do."

Niles gets up to comfort Daphne. He puts his arm around her as she cries into his chest.

"Daphne, don't worry. I will handle your mother. I will take care of it."

Daphne looks up at Niles with tear filled eyes.

"Niles, you don't know me mum. She will take your things and throw them out and you won't be far behind. I will be grounded for a year."

"Daphne, you are a grown woman, your mother can't control you anymore. We are adults and we did nothing wrong yesterday, we made our own decisions. We love each other and your mother will just have to accept that."

"I hope you're right, Niles. Well let's go face her and get it over with."

Niles nods as he takes Daphne's hand.

Daphne unlocks the door and opens as she and Niles walk out together. They head to the kitchen expecting to see Mrs. Moon but she is nowhere to be found. She apparently left suddenly without letting Daphne know. Daphne spots a note on the table; it's got her name on it. She picks it up.

"It's a note from mum."

"_Dear Daphne,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave so suddenly without telling you but I have to go pick up your father from the pub. He passed out in the loo at the pub and someone had to go get him. I will be home soon. You and your friend can help yourself to some breakfast._

_Mum"_

Daphne lets out the breath that she had been holding as she sets the letter back down on the table.

"Mum had to go pick up me dad from the pub so it's just you and me."

"Good, I'm starving. Where is your bread? I am going to make me some toast and jam. Do you have any orange juice?"

"Yes, let me help you."

Daphne busies herself making Niles' breakfast and once she is done and Niles is eating, she excuses herself to go take a shower.

Niles finally finishes his breakfast as Daphne comes into the kitchen after her shower. She is wearing a t-shirt and skirt and her hair is slightly damp. Niles can't keep his eyes off her, she is beautiful.

"Niles, are you okay?" Daphne asks, concerned.

Niles comes to his senses and answers her.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. You just look so beautiful."

Daphne gives him a smile.

"Why thank you, you are very sweet."

She leans in and gives him a quick kiss.

"It's your turn to take a shower, the loo is all yours."

"Okay, thank you Daphne. Be back in a bit."

Daphne makes her breakfast and eats it while she waits for Niles to finish his shower. Once she is done, she cleans up the kitchen and then decides to go see what is taking Niles so long. Before she can get to the bathroom Niles steps out wearing a dark blue short sleeve shirt that has buttons on the top front, he has it unbuttoned, which exposes his chest hair and he is wearing black slacks. He looks so handsome.

"I feel so much better after that shower, thank you."

"Of course. You look dashing."

"Well thank you."

Daphne helps Niles button up his shirt and then they go back to Daphne's room so Niles can grab his shoes. Once they get in there, they see their clothes strewn all over the place. Niles starts picking them up as he lays them on the bed. All the sudden Niles hears Daphne laughing. He looks over at her.

"What's so funny, Daphne?"

"You will never believe where your knickers ended up."

"Why, where did they end up?"

Daphne holds them up as she continues to laugh.

"They were in the dustbin."

Niles gets a shocked look on his face.

"You found my underpants in the trash?"

Daphne nods with a smile on her face as she continues to hold up Niles' underwear.

Niles approaches Daphne and takes them from her. He starts to laugh himself.

"We really got carried away last night, didn't we?"

Daphne laughs.

"Obviously, we did. I found me bra behind the dresser."

They both sit down on the bed and start laughing uncontrollably.

After awhile they finally calm down as they finish getting ready. They decide to go for a walk because Daphne wants to give Niles a tour of Manchester. Before long they are ready to go and on their way out the door hand in hand, ready to see what Manchester has to offer. Niles never wants to leave. Manchester may not be much, but as long as he is with Daphne, it doesn't matter where he is. He would live anywhere as long as Daphne is with him.

Stay tuned…


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay here it is, the last chapter. I really hate to see this story end, I had a lot of fun writing it but as they say all good things must come to an end. I want to give thanks to Andrea (iloveromance), Leigh Ann, and Kristen for everything. I don't know what I would do without you guys. If I forgot anyone, I'm sorry. Thank you as well. I also have to give credit to Niles and Daphne because without them, this story wouldn't exist. I hope you all enjoy this last chapter.*hugs***

Chapter 25

Niles and Daphne spent a blissful day together, exploring Manchester. Niles realized how wrong he was about the city, it is actually a good sized city. Daphne lived in the lower class area of Manchester so it looks much different than the rest. They walked by the amusement park, the Manchester United soccer stadium, and a few other places. Daphne showed him all the important landmarks and historical sites. Once they were done, they stopped to get ice cream at a little ice cream parlor not far from Daphne's flat. Since Niles had seen what Manchester had to offer, he actually wanted to stay. Not just to be close to Daphne but for other reasons as well.

Once they got back to Daphne's flat, two of Daphne's brothers were there, her favorite brothers, Stephen and Michael. She introduced them to Niles. Her mother was at work and her father was sleeping off his bender from earlier in the day. Niles and Daphne just watched some movies together and fell asleep in each others' arms.

After three blissful days together it was time for Niles to head back to the states to go back to Yale. He had his things all packed waiting for Frasier to pick him up. They didn't want to say goodbye to each other as they sat on the steps of Daphne's flat holding each other as they waited for Frasier. Daphne couldn't stop crying and Niles had tears in his eyes. The good news was that Niles would be coming back to England soon to attend Cambridge. That helped ease the pain some, knowing they would see each other again. They promised to keep in touch like they had been all these years.

Before long, they see Frasier's cab coming down the street, honking. Niles and Daphne stand up as they hug each other tightly. This will be the last time they will see each other for awhile and they don't want to let go.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Daphne."

"I'm going to miss you more, Niles. These few days have gone by way too fast."  
>"I agree and once I leave the days are going to drag on because you aren't with me. You make my days brighter and give me something to look forward to."<p>

They pull out of the hug and smile at one another. Niles puts his hands on Daphne's face and looks deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Niles, what are you doing?"  
>"I am locking your face in my memory, so it will always be there."<p>

Daphne takes this opportunity to steal a kiss as she places her lips on Niles' and gives him a kiss that he won't soon forget.

Frasier has already grabbed Niles' things and is waiting impatiently for him.

"Niles, are you and Daphne going to stand around kissing all day? We have to catch a flight!"

They pull out of the kiss and give Frasier a look of annoyance.

They turn and face each other again.

"That kiss is my way of keeping you in me memory until I see you again." Daphne explains.

"You will always be with me Daphne."

"And you will always be with me, Niles. We made love, you were me first and you will be me last."

"It's the same for me, Daphne."

Frasier has the cab driver honk the horn.

"Well I better go before Frasier decides to drag me into the car himself."

Daphne nods as she and Niles share one more kiss.

Niles gets in the cab and rolls down the window as they start to pull away. He and Daphne wave at one another.

"I love you, Daphne!" Niles yells out the window.

"I love you, Niles!" Daphne yells as she continues waving until she can no longer see him.

Niles and Frasier sit in silence for awhile on their way to the airport until Frasier breaks the silence.

"Did you have a good time with Daphne?"  
>Niles looks at his brother and smiles.<p>

"Yes I did, we have a blissful time together. We did everything."

Frasier gives Niles a questioning look.

"Everything?"

Niles gives his brother a serious look.

"Everything."

Frasier gets a look of shock on his face.

"You and Daphne slept together?"

"We made love, Frasier. More than once. It was everything I thought it would be and more."

Frasier gives Niles a sly look.

"I thought there was something different about you."

Niles grins.

They continue their conversation all the way to the airport. Once, they get there Frasier helps Niles with his luggage and then they say their goodbyes.

Three years later...

Niles graduates from Yale and gets his doctorate in psychology. He decides to study in Cambridge for a year but it's really an excuse to see Daphne again. When he and Daphne see each other again, it was like they had never parted. They made love, they talked, they laughed, and Niles proposed. Daphne accepted and they planned on marrying as soon as Niles finished up at Cambridge.

They move in together as Daphne takes a few classes to become a home health care worker and by the time Niles graduates, Daphne is a full fledged physical therapist. Niles is so proud to be engaged to someone in the medical field, just like him. They end up moving back to America. Niles finds them a beautiful but modest house to live in as they prepare to get married. Before the wedding is to happen Niles finds out that his mother, Hester has died of cancer. He didn't know anything about it, Hester kept it a secret from everyone, including Martin. Martin was devastated when Hester passed, she was his life and once she was gone he felt he had nothing to live for. Daphne was saddened by the loss of Hester for so many different reasons.

After a period of mourning, Martin goes back to work and ends up getting shot in the hip. Daphne is the one who ends up bringing him life again after the loss of Hester and his hip by being his physical therapist. Martin truly sees why Niles loves Daphne so much, she cares about people and loves taking care of people.

Niles and Daphne finally get married in a beautiful ceremony, they go on a blissful honeymoon and come back more in love than ever. They are all truly a family now and within the year Niles and Daphne find out they are having a baby. All their dreams are coming true.

Nine months later...

Niles is sitting in his office at home going over some patient files. Since it's getting so close to Daphne's due date, Niles wants to stay close so he can take her to the hospital when it's time. Niles is so absorbed in what he is doing he almost doesn't hear Daphne knocking. He looks up and replies.

"Come in, darling."

Daphne opens the door and waddles in holding her belly. Niles has never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

"Niles dear, it's time. The baby is coming."

At first, Niles is in shock and doesn't respond but then he comes to his senses and realizes they need to get to the hospital. He grabs Daphne's bag and puts it in the car and then he helps Daphne get in the car. Before long they are on their way to the hospital.

A few hours later...

Daphne lies in bed, looking exhausted but happy as she holds she and Niles' baby daughter as Niles holds their son. They had twins, it was a total surprise because only one baby showed up on the sonogram. Niles and Daphne couldn't be happier to have two babies. One of each and they are the most beautiful babies you have ever seen.

Niles and Daphne look the happiest they have ever been as they look at each other. They take each others' hands. Niles kisses Daphne's fingers.

"I love you Daphne Crane. Thank you for making me a daddy."

"I love you, Niles Crane. Thank you for making me a mummy."

The tears fall unchecked down Daphne's cheeks as Niles has tears in his eyes. Niles kisses his sons forehead as Daphne kisses her daughter's forehead. They just cherish this moment with their babies and each other. They have come full circle. This moment never would have been possible if Niles and Daphne hadn't met in the hallway at school all those years ago. It was destiny, it was fate, it was meant to be, it was when boy meets girl.

**THE END **


End file.
